


TFP: Youngling

by Yashiroreaper



Series: Star Youngling Saga [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Pregnancy, preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashiroreaper/pseuds/Yashiroreaper
Summary: Team Prime are busy fighting a war against the Decepticons on Earth, are they prepared for what comes next. Called by a distress signal they find a youngling. How will she adjust and fit into the team, how is she connected to their pasts? Will she change things for the better or be their downfall.(This a repost of my fanfiction which is also available and began on Fanfiction.net under the same name)





	1. Prologue

TFP: Youngling  
Prologue

Cradling her close to my chest I gripped onto Prowl's hand as tightly as I could manage. We were running through the ruins toward the ships evacuating Cybertron. No matter what we need to get on a ship, not only for our sakes but for the small sparkling in my arms. Running behind the fighters who had chosen to protect the ships from the Decepticons, I gave a sad gaze toward Ironhide. Goodbye old friend...

Arriving at a ship I began to run up the ramp, but Prowl stopped me refusing to move farther. Turning I saw him reach for our sparkling, allowing her to be picked up by him I watched him pull her close to his spark. We both turned to look at the battle, it was clear the Autobots were losing. Hearing a loud explosion, I saw Ironhide fall and the Decepticons were able to sneak a few warriors towards the ships.

"Come on we need to go; now!" I yelled, turning he handed me our sparkling and we went up into the ship.

"I love you Jazz," he said, as I hit the button to raise the entrance ramp. 

"Love you too, Prowler," I replied, I felt him shove me back.

Staring at him trying to grab his servo as he jumped out of the ship. I saw him give me one last smile before the ramp covered my view. The ship began to take off and I tried to open the ramp but the computer wouldn't let me do it deeming it unsafe at this time. 

"I hope you have a long life." Prowl commed, I listened to his battling before I heard his blood-curdling scream which was followed by static.  
Falling to my knees, careful to keep the sparkling cradled who was now bawling. I let a bit of lubricant leak from my optics; why Prowler!? It didn't have to end this way, we were almost away from that glitching war.

"Prowler!" I cried as the pain and complete emotional wave hit me.

"Jazz!" someone yelled, I looked up to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe kneeling by me. 

"Sunny, Sides..." I muttered as I pulled Sides close and Sunny moved closer. "He's gone... Prowler is gone..."

"No.. he promised.." Sunny started, Sides was looking away sadly.

"Both of you listen to me; he did this to protect us. He has always protected us, we were his world. We can't cry he wouldn't want that..." I hushed the both held back their tears as did I. "Hey little one say hello to your big brothers Sunny and Sides."

I showed my little on to my boys they smiled and both leaned down to kiss her helm. Sunny let a tear fall down his cheek as Sides leaned against me sobbing softly. Prowl, our little family is broken; I'll hold us together for you... I love you Prowl...

(Later)

Staring at the sparkling in my arms I examined her features for about the hundredth time this cycle. How could I come up with a name? Prowler was a hundred times better at this stuff, and no matter what I want it to be a name he would have liked. 

After hearing the story from the last message Ultra Magnus had sent our ship it was clear Prowler was the only reason all the ships got away free. After Ironhide was offlined the Decepticons were close to getting onto the ships. Prowler gave the ships time to escape... At the cost of his own life...

"Ja!" our sparkling called, I looked at her happily.

"Smart just like him," I stated proudly. 

She was at a very young age, at an age that she should only make sparkling noises. But she can quickly find a way to say your name or word; not perfect mind you but still amazing. Prowler would be so happy to know she was going to be a genius.

"Ja?" she said almost like a question.

"Nothing sweet spark, just thinking how much ya would have liked your sire. He was the coolest bot around and he was such a worry bot when you were in me. Kicked me off of active duty and confined me to our quarters. Once he got home to recharge every cycle he spends at least a vorn talking to you in my abdomen." I rambled, I let a sad smile creep on my face. "Once he found out I was carrying you he drug me straight to Optimus and demanded I been taken off duty, man he was determined. Guess Prime didn't mind so much if he had a spare vorn he would stop by to check on me. Man, I hope you get to meet him someday cuz I'm sure he'd love to meet ya. Ratchet too, until he and Prime left I was sure he was gonna be around us all the time, man did he worry. Wish I could think of a name for ya, all the names I can think of are too dumb. Most of them your sire demanded I not name you, guess he can't help me come up with one... How about me and you take a nap, my processor needs a few vorns of recharge or I'll ramble on all cycle."  
Getting up from the chair I went into the berthroom, laying down on the berth I set the little one on my chassis. She cuddled up to my spark finding soothing comfort in the pulsating of it. Soon she was in a heavy recharge, smiling down softly I looked up at the ceiling.

"Prowler if ya can hear me, I want to tell ya thank you, for all you've done. I'll do the best I can with her and our boys, but ya know I really did need you here with me. Guess I'll find a way to move on after all, what you did made sure we all got away safe. I love you so much Prowler" I sobbed, I felt lubricant leak around my optics. "Wait for me okay, just like you always have. Someday I'll play that song I wrote for you again, just wait for me Prowler and please help me protect her and our boys."

(Flashback)

I sat in our quarter huddled in the corner, another explosion could be heard in the distance. My servo's gently rubbed my swelling abdomen as I tried to keep calm. The door swooshed open and I saw Ratchet bolt in, he turned to me and ran to my side.

"Jazz you alright?" he asked, I nodded meekly.

"Is Prowl out there?" I whimpered, he nodded then began to scan me.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, now you just stay calm, the more stressed you get the more likely something could happen to your sparkling." he ordered, I clung to his shoulder as another explosion rocked the room.

"Ratch man, I don' think the building can take much more." I cried, nodding he helped me to my pedes.

"You'll be safe in the med-bay the wall are enforced enough to take a few Decepticon bombs. You'll be safe there," he stated, he half-carried me down the stairs toward the med-bay.

Reaching the med-bay doors another explosion knocked us down, just as a large chunk of the roof began to fall. I sat there in shock unable to move, I felt myself get shoved out of the way, looking to my rescuer I saw Prowl holding me protectively.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, I nodded clinging to him. "Don't worry Jazz I'm here, you're both safe."

"Prowler..." I muttered, he picked me up in his arms.

"Hush I'm here." he hushed, he carried me into the med-bay before setting me back on my pedes. "You stay here, I'll be back soon, I need to help Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Be careful," I called; Ratchet ran into the med-bay once Prowl had left.

"Jazz don't worry, he'll be fine, Optimus went with him." Ratchet hushed, I nodded meekly. 

Another explosion sent me to the ground, looking up I saw Ratchet had fallen as well. The med-bay doors opened to reveal Optimus holding a battered Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood by his side pleading with his injured twin.

"Bring him over here Optimus, Sideswipe stand back or I'll hit you so hard you'll be in stasis while I fix him." Ratchet barked, I stood back as Ratchet did his medical stuff.

Sideswipe looked at me and ran to my side, soon he had his arms around me crying. I gently hugged the smaller mech as he cried, he could probably feel his brother's pain. Humming an old lullaby I used to sing to him when he was small I rocked him in my arms. I noticed Optimus had already gone back to the battlefield.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, Ratchet is the best medic around." I soothed; these two were far too young, put into training as soon as they were in the middle of their youngling stage. 

"Sideswipe..." Sunstreaker called, Sideswipe left my arms to run to his twin's side.

"He'll be alright Sideswipe, he just needs to let his repair system fix the rest." Ratchet stated, he reached over and gently rubbed both their helms.

"Thank you; I'm so glad you're alright Sunny, don't scare me like that." Sideswipe cried, cradling his twin in his arms.

The med-bay door opened again, seeing Prowl I ran over to him only to see he was leaking energon heavily. Ratchet ran to Prowl's side, I stepped back trying to keep calm as I watched my bonded groan in pain as Ratchet began to seal his leaking energon lines. Optimus entered the med-bay and walked over to me, gently he retracted his battle mask to give me a comforting smile.

"Prowl drove off the Decepticons, but I suggest we all stay in the bunker portion of the base." he explained, I nodded.

"Jazz," Prowl called, I ran to his side he gently rubbed my swollen abdomen. "Now you're both safe, although I knew you would be my probability of fending them off was ninety-eight percent."

"Shut up!" I growled, smacking his helm lightly. "I swear to god you are so lucky I can't use my blasters."

"No shooting my patients." Ratchet growled as he continues patching Prowl. "Now Optimus you better not be hurt and not telling me or I'll throw my wrench at you."

"Don't worry old friend I am fine," Optimus replied.

"Jazz is he leaking energon?" Ratchet asked.

"No," I answered.

"Prowl, thank you for saving Sunny." Sideswipe thanked.

"No need to thank me, I was just protecting my subordinates." Prowl stated, he still acts so aloof to them. "You two should pay more attention in battle, no experimenting with that jet judo of yours during actual combat."

"How many times have a told you little fraggers to give up on that stupid attack, all it does is bang you both up." Ratchet growled as he finished fixing Prowl.

"I suggest you all get some recharge, I shall stay up and wait for the returning forces," Optimus ordered, helping Prowl up we head towards the berths in the bunkers. "That means you as well Ratchet."

"Once I finish my medical reports." he stated.

Ratchet has no problem disobeying Prime, although I guess they are bonded. I still find it hard believe everyone hasn't noticed it. They must all think they are just real old bickering friends. Chuckling I set Prowl onto a large berth, he laid back and pulled me down next to him snuggling up to my abdomen.

"I love you both." he said. 

"Love you too Prowler," I replied.

(End Flashback)

I felt a small bit of lubricant leak from my optics, great now I'm going to start crying again. Man, I'm such a wreck, hearing a knock on my door I whipped my optics and went to answer it. Standing on the other side was Sunny and Sides; our boys were so precious to you Prowl even they weren't really ours, you loved them so much and so do I.

"Sunny and I were wondering if you were alright Jazz, you aren't acting like yourself. Prowl wouldn't want you to be depressed just like he wouldn't like to see.. to see us cry." Sides stated, frowning I rubbed his helm than Sunny's.

"Sorry I worried you guys, I just been thinking a lot about Prowl recently." I replied, "How about we go hang out with the other guys I'll just drop off this little angel with the other sparklings."

"Really?" Sunny said.

"Uhuh, I'll meet you guys there in a few," I replied, heading toward the sparkling care room I handed Star to the mech caretaker. "I'll be back for her in a few vorns."

"I know you will Jazz." he teased, smiling I ran toward the rec room.

Entering the rec room I went over to Sunny and Sides pulling the both into a gentle headlock like hold. 

"So what are we going to do?" they asked, hmm what game could we play.

"I doubt we have anything to lob around here," I stated, they shook their heads. "Then how about we pull a prank."

"You sure?" Sides asked.

"Of course I am now I will need to do is find the right target, who would be funny to piss off on this ship," I said, they both grinned mischievously.

"Let's prank Red-Alert he's gotten pretty paranoid." they suggested, now this sounds fun.

"Okay now, what to do to the poor guy," I muttered.

"We could rearrange his room and act like we didn't do anything." Sides said.

"Paint him pink in his sleep." Sunny added.

The lights began to flash red as the alarm blared, everyone began to scramble. Grabbing the twins I dragged them down the hall. Smacking the button to open an escape ship I shoved them both in. Locking them from reentering, I continued running down the hall.

-Jazz let us back on the ship!- Sideswipe yelled over the com. link.

-Like I'd do that, you two take that ship and get out of here. Prowl and I didn't take care of you two just to let the Decepticons kill you.- I ordered, running into the sparkling care area, I saw some Decepticons shooting at them.

Angrily I burst into the room shooting the cons down. Searching among the sparkling I saw that they were all already offline. Tears filled my optics till I heard a small sob, turning I saw my small little angel shaking in the corner. Reaching over I scooped her up hushing her.

Hearing the cons approaching I ran out of the room toward the escape pods. The ship shook, falling down I looked back up to see Megatron standing before me. Getting up I set her into a stasis escape pod removing my visor I place it on her helm. Closing it I pointed my blaster at him. Pressing the launch button I glared at him coldly, he looked at me surprised a moment before chuckling evilly.

"You are not getting her Megatron," I growled, he pointed his gun at me.

"Oh really Commander." he stated.

"Go ahead and kill me, but you'll never touch my daughter you decepticreep." I hissed, a small smile crept on his face as he fired at me.

The blast hit me, turning I watched my sparkling optics fill with lubricant as I was shot again. Energon flew from my wound as I let my optics close. I guess this is the end, I'll be with you soon.. Prowl.

(Sunstreaker)

I held Sides close as our ship was ejected, we both clung to each other. Looking out the window I saw an escape pod fire out in the opposite direction. No! Jazz and our sister are in there!

"Sunny why, first Prowl than Jazz." he sobbed, I held him closer.

"No I saw a pod eject him and sister are safe, now stop crying we'll find them. Don't worry we'll find them..." I hushed, I felt myself begin to cry as I held my brother closer.

We lost our creators once already, why did we have to lose our caretaker as well? We already lost Prowl our sire, don't let Jazz and our sister die too! Chocking out a sob I glared out into space, no matter what we'll find them. We've lost too much to give up on being with them.


	2. Nameless Femmeling

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.1~ Nameless Femmeling

I drove behind Bulkhead as we entered the ground bridge. Ratchet had found an Autobot distress signal and sent Bulkhead and I to check it out. Transforming in my robot mode I peeked around the rock. I saw a few vechicons in a group and Knockout standing dead center, he was trying to grab onto the youngling feme.

"Let's send these cons to the scrapheap." Bulkhead stated, nodding we both ran from behind the boulder.

I fired a few blasts from my gun aiming at the cons away from the young femme. Knockout grabbed the youngling's servo yanking her around so she was behind him. He was just about the run when I slammed into him knocking him away from the femme. Grabbing the small femme, I saw she was wearing a visor over her optics but she was smiling at me happily.

Carrying her back behind the boulder I listened as Bulkhead called for a ground bridge. I waited for it to appear before darting into it as Bulkhead covered me. Soon I heard him follow me through the portal. The little femme looked up at me with a sense of wonder, she reached a hand toward my Autobot insignia.

"Bumblebee did something... Oh no, bring the poor thing over here! Optimus you better come out here!" Ratchet called, I set the little femme onto the med berth but she clung to my servo helplessly.

'Don't worry Ratchet isn't going to hurt you.' I soothed in my usual beeps.

"By the Allspark," Optimus stated walking over to us. The poor thing clung to me and now Ratchet tightly.

"Knockout was trying to scrap the poor thing when we got there," Bulkhead added Optimus frowned as Ratchet attended to the small femme who had finally let go of my servo.

'Lucky we found that signal when we did.' I said.

"Indeed it is Bumblebee, youngling what is your name?" Optimus asked, the small thing only stared at him confused.

"Can you speak?" Ratchet asked, the femme simply reached up to grab his hand.

"Looks like the poor thing was alone for a while," Acree stated.

"I wonder how a youngling ended up on Earth?" Bulkhead added.

"Probably put in stasis, but how did the poor thing awaken then," Ratchet muttered.

"No matter the reason, it is imperative that we protect this youngling," Optimus said we all nodded in agreement.

"We better go pick up the kids from school; should we just take them home?" Arcee asked.

"I see no harm in bringing them to the base," Optimus answered.

"I'll tell Miko to be as quiet as she can," Bulkhead added as we transformed into vehicle modes and left the base.

Driving up the highway towards Jasper I let my mind wander; I bet that little femme is only just gotten into the youngling stage. I remember back on Cybertron I was preparing myself to join the war efforts around her age. Pulling over the side of the road by the school I waited for Rafael. Running out of the school he hopped into his seat and buckled in.

"Hey Bee." he greeted as I pulled back onto the road.

'How was school?' I asked he smiled.

"Same as always, anything happen while I was at school?" he replied.

'We found a femme youngling; the cons were attacking her but me and Bulkhead saved her and brought her back to base. Ratchets fixing her up there." I answered.

"So it's a kid Autobot."

'Yep.'

"Wow. Is it alright?"

'Its arm was hurt but I'm sure Ratchet can fix it.'

"Ratchet is a good medic."

'The poor thing can't talk.'

"Did its voice box get damaged like yours?"

"No, I don't think it learned to talk yet."

"So it's really young, huh... Hey, Bee did you have parents?"

"Yeah, but I was orphaned when I was small, why the sudden curiosity."

"I guess I never thought you were ever that young."

Arriving at the base I let Rafael hop out of his seat before transforming into my robot mode and picking him up. I held him where he would be able to see the youngling. Jack and Miko stared at the youngling from the upper human reserved portion.

"Optimus please tell me you have a plan for the poor thing; it needs to learn to speak and understand what people are saying. You know both you and I are too busy for that." Ratchet questioned as I set Raf next to Miko and Jack.

"Arcee..." Optimus started.

"Optimus why can't Bulkhead or Bumblebee do it?" Arcee growled.

"You know very well that you are the best choice," Optimus replied.

'I could help.' I stated, she glared at me.

"Not much, sorry Bee but you know can't help much since you can't speak," Arcee said I let my shoulder slump and optics look down.

"I could help him I have a lot of younger siblings," Rafael suggested in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Beep!" The youngling squealed, Optimus smiled and patted her helm.

"My name is Ratchet and that is Optimus Prime; who are you?" Ratchet asked again, pointing at her to stress his question.

"Moo... ng... sha....dow." she sounded out.

"Moonshadow it is very nice to..." Optimus started but she shook her head quickly stopping him as she pointed to the corner.

"Moo...ng...sha..dow!" she cried, cling to Ratchets servo.

We all looked at the corner which was empty with a small shadow cast in it. Bulkhead went over and stood there waving at the youngling. She must be scared of something but what is it.

"Metron." she whimpered, Bulkhead quickly left the corner in fear of scaring her more.

"Younglings were sent off-world during the war; do you think it is possible her ship had been attacked by Megatron?" Ratchet asked, directing his gaze at Optimus.

"Metron!" she cried.

"Those cons I'll send them to the scrapheap," Bulkhead growled Arcee's glare silenced him.

"She shall need a name." Ratchet stated.

"Moonstriker!" Miko yelled everyone, ignored her yell except Bulkhead who consulted his charge.

"Mirvena, it is the greek goddess of wisdom, war, art, schools, and commerce," Rafael suggested I nodded in agreement.

"Stargazer....." Ratchet mumbled.

"Didn't think Ratchet would suggest such a cute name." Miko teased, Bulkhead and Arcee were suppressing their laughter.

"Good name old friend was that not the name of the hospital..." Optimus started.

"Of course it was the name of a hospital," Arcee stated.

'I think it suits her.' I added.

"S-sta..r..g-g...a....zer." the youngling sounded out.

"Good job young one." Optimus praised.

"She'll have to wear this sling for a bit but she should be fine. I need to get back to work so can someone entertain her." Ratchet stated, setting Stargazer down and patting her head quickly.

She ran to me and I smiled as she looked up at me her big smile drawing my eyes. Picking her up I held her up high and moved her around in the air. I began to move her around like I remember my caretakers doing a few times.

'Spaceship!' I cheered, she giggled excitedly.

"Be careful with her Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled.

"Let them be Ratchet, younglings love games such as this and I doubt Bumblebee will allow her to get hurt," Optimus replied, the medic grumbled and turned back to his work.

"Bulk Cybertronians play that game with kids too!" Miko said as I set down Stargazer.

"Yep; Bee you know any other games we can play with her," Bulk asked.

"Youngling love to be told stories, why not tell her about some of your favorite memories." Ratchet suggested.

"You seem to know a lot about kids Ratchet," Jack stated Optimus smiled at that.

"Bee!" Stargazer scheduled my leg.

Picking her up I played the spaceship game again, this time she squealed and giggled. Waving her good arm as she smiled down at me, I moved to set her down but her visor fell off clattering to the floor. Looking into her optics I was met with two bright golden optics, but that's a... Were her parents.. Decepticons!

"What's the matter Bee," Bulkhead asked, Stargazer turned toward him and everyone else confused. "Wow!"

"That would explain the visor..." Ratchet muttered, walking over to her he picked up her visor slipping it back on.

"What's up with you guys?" Miko asked.

"Why does her having gold optics make you all act so funny," Raf asked.

"It is a stereotyped Decepticon trait when actually it's a trait of miners back on Cybertron. Many miners joined the Decepticons very few were Autobot, most who were choose to hide their optics behind visors to avoid judgment." Ratchet explained, Stargazer looked completely confused by what was going on.

"It has been a long time since I have seen an Autobot with golden eyes," Optimus stated, Ratchet shot him an annoyed glare.

"Not that long, remember Jazz had golden optics." Ratchet argued, Optimus seemed to remember and sent Ratchet an apologetic look.

"Commander Jazz had gold optics?" Bulkhead and Arcee said in sync.

'I guess you didn't know him that well, I knew he had gold optics.' I added.

"Rache!" Stargazer called, grabbing onto his leg plating.

"Go play with Bumblebee." he replied, she shook her head.

"Rache." she stated, he sighed.

"I think she wants you to play with her old friend," Optimus added, he knelt down in front of her frowning.

"If I do the spaceship game once will you leave me to my work?" he asked.

"Rache." she responded.

"Fine..." he muttered.

Picking her up he gently moved her around in the air, from where I was it almost looked like he was smiling... She reached with her good arm to touch his faceplate as she squealed happily. Setting her down gently, she quickly spun around to look at Optimus.

"Opmis!" she cheered, he smiled at her.

"The kids gonna lose this one," Arcee predicted.

Almost to defy her words Optimus picked up the youngling and moved her around in the air. Gently he tossed her up a bit catching her before setting her back onto her on pedes. I turned to see Arcee look at Stargazer in shock.

"Bulk you gotta get her to play with you too," Miko said.

"Hey Stargazer want me to play the spaceship game with you?" Bulk asked she ran to his side excitedly.

"Be careful with her Bulkhead." Ratchet lectured, as he picked up Stargazer.

"I'm not gonna break her Ratchet." Bulk stated in a tone that sounded a bit insulted.

"Bulky!" she cried; she learned our names pretty quick.

Bulkhead played with her a minute before he set her down much to Miko's disappointment. She ran up to Arcee, looking at her a minute she pointed at herself and then at Arcee. What could that mean; Arcee seemed confused as well. She pointed at herself seeming a bit frustrated.

"Star." she said, then pointed at Arcee clicking and chirping like a sparkling.

'I think she wants to know your name?' I stated.

"My names Arcee, but you can call me Cee." she introduced, seeming satisfied she looked around.

"Ja!" she called, she began to wander around as if she were looking for someone. "Ja!"

"What is she doing, is this another youngling game?" Miko asked.

"I have no idea Miko; hey Star what are you doing?" Bulkhead replied.

"Ja." she stated, which was followed by more sparkling noises.

I followed her with my optics as she began to peek around things, she had a childish pout on her faceplates. Stopping she put her hand on one of her audios almost as if she was turning on a comm link. She began to make more sparkling noises as she kept her hand over that audio.

"er Ja." she yelled, looking a bit angry and confused.

"Stargazer are you looking for a friend of yours?" Optimus asked she nodded quickly. "Try to say his full name."

"Ja.. s." she sounded but shook her head. "Ja.. zie."

'Is she trying to say Jazz?' I asked rhetorically.

"Is the person you're looking for named Jazz?" Optimus asked she thought a second before nodding.

"Ja." she replied.

"Maybe she's that Jazz guy you mentioned earlier sparkling," Miko suggested, Bulkhead looked at her a bit surprised.

"I hate to say this, but maybe you are right Miko." Ratchet said.

"Woah, woah; I heard that Commander Jazz was killed during the evacuation Cybertron, she would be too young to remember that wouldn't she," Arcee added.

"I heard the same thing, he and Commander Prowl were killed during the evacuation." Bulkhead stated.

'I heard they both escaped on one of the ships.' I said.

"Stargazer can you tell us what happened to Jazz?" Optimus asked she nodded.

She held out her arm, "Boo." she said, then she pointed to her chest and fell down. Getting back to her pedes she frowned, "Ja."

'Did she just act out how Jazz was killed!' I cried.

"Bumblebee don't say that she is probably confused and anxious because of the broken parental bond." Ratchet growled.

I looked at her sadly, I wasn't much younger when my parents offlined, I had never been so confused and anxious, I pleaded to hear how they were. The people looking after me figured out they had offlined before anyone else because of my behavior. She seemed a bit less hysterical than I had been, maybe her confusion and sparkling like mind are keeping her from being hysterical.

I heard a loud version of a yawn, turning I saw her optic drupe a bit, rubbing her optics she made her way over to Ratchet. Why is she going to him? Grabbing onto his pede she yawned again, I turned to see Ratchet knee down and pick her up.

"Tired already?" he hummed, Star looked at her confused.

“And I thought you said you had no time to teach and look after her?” Arcee teased Ratchet huffed glaring at Arcee as Star settled against his chest.

“I don’t know, but at the same time we can not waste your time when you need to be out scouting and fighting, you already have to human sit.” He stated, she smirked at him as he gently rocked the femme as she settled into recharge cradled in one of his arms.

“Speaking of missions, Arcee care to join me on a scouting mission,” Optimus stated, she nodded and Ratchet programmed a bridge for them sending them off.

Bulk and I turned our focus back to our charges, they were setting up the console. Miko snatched the control before Jack challenging Raf to a game. Soon the two were racing in their game. I quickly turned to see Ratchet doing his usual work one-handed as he cradled the sleeping youngling. Something about this felt nostalgic in a way.

"Bee I've never seen Ratchet act so kind," Raf stated I chuckled.

'He's always had a soft side for sparklings.' I replied.

"Why?"

‘No idea.’

“Did he used to be a doctor for kids or something before the war?” Miko mused Bulk chuckled.

“In a way, I don’t remember it too much but he ran a hospital in Kaon where I grew up. A lot of kids with no families or who were seriously ill lived at the hospital. He ran it for years, I mean Ratchet was considered old even back then.” Bulk informed that makes sense why he made it habit to come to the youngling centers set up during the war.

‘So, that’s why he used to come to the youngling centers.’ I stated Bulk nodded.

“Only went there a few times when I was really young, my parents eventually moved from Kaon to Tarn.” Bulk added Miko peeked at Ratchet curiously.

“So, he’s not as much of a grouch as he first appears.” Miko chimed giggling with glee.

“How old is Ratchet?” Raf asked I shrugged.

“No idea, all I know is that he’s a little younger than the old mech Ironhide and he boasted about being alive during the golden age with Nova Prime.” Bulk stated was Ratchet that old?

(Knockout's POV)

Breakdown and I sat in our shared quarters, we sat next to each other on my berth. I briefly examined my newly waxed finish, Breakdown did a phenomenal job of buffing my finish. Although it's not like he ever did a bad job.

"So how did that solo mission for Lord Starscream go?" he asked, I frowned.

"When we got to the signal it was a crashed escape pod, inside was the cutest little femme. She most likely just starting in the youngling stage. During the crash, she had been thrown around and injured one of her arms. Poor dear was terrified I tried to coax her to let me look at her arm but she wouldn't let me touch her. Then the blasted Autobots showed up I pulled her out of their shot range but then that blasted Bumbler attacked me and him and that Bulky fellow you hate retreated into their ground bridge." I explained.

"Are you okay?"

"It’s been so many stellar-cycles Breaky, I’ve tried to not think about it, we both have. Today all I wanted was to protect that poor femme, she is safer with them in the long run"

"I hope those Autobots don't leave Bulkhead in charge of the femme or she'll be dented to scrap in a stellar cycle."

"I should hope not, an adorable little bot like her should be pampered, not end up a brute like you."

"I thought you like how rough and tumble I am."

"There is a difference between you and adorable little femme, she was far too cute to end up a tough thing."

"So you would hate to see her pretty finish get banged up."

"Pretty much, your finish looks the best with battle scars, but she was far too pristine for that. Younglings are too precious to end up scared and beaten…"

"Knock, we did all we could."

"I know, sometimes I think if I had done something differently none of that would have happened..."

"Love ya Knock."

"Who wouldn't. Heh heh, I love you to."


	3. Her Fears

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.2~ Her Fears

The small femmeling shifted in my hold, looking down I saw her visor light up as her optics opened. Chirping happily, she looked up at me and smiled, hearing the antics of the children and their guardians she turned toward them. She made happier sparkling noises and clapped her servo's together pointing at them excitedly.

"Hey look Star woke up again!" Miko yelled, they all turned to looked at her.

She giggled happily making more sparkling noises, clapping again. Bumblebee gave her a small wave which made her even happier as she kicked her pedes and chirped happily. She was certainly cute and energetic. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be too much of a hassle, but she did have the mentality of a much younger child than she is.

"Bee!" she called, squirming to be let down.

Setting her on her pedes she ran over to him jumping into his open arms. Shaking my helm, I turned back to my computer as she let out more happy noises. Smiling I remembered days before the war, caring for all those younglings and sparklings. The days when once I had finished my work I could sit down and play with the happy children. Or I would bring them in homemade sweets when they had behaved.

"Remembering better days old friend?" Optimus inquired.

"I shall always have a soft spot for children," I stated just loud enough for him to hear.

"If only you'd express that towards the human children as well." Optimus teased.

"They get my worry for their well-being; as you should know my tolerance for childish antics has diminished since before the war," I explained, he chuckled as I gave a quick glance back at Star who was happily playing with the human children; I guess I am sentimental after all.

(Optimus's POV)

It was time for the children to go home, Bumblebee handed me Star who was confused by them leaving. I watched her as she stared lost as to why Bumblebee and the others were transforming so they could take their charges home. Looking up at me she had lubricant in her optics, worriedly I cuddled her close hushing her.

"What's the matter?" I asked, Ratchet stepped in front of me and took her into his arms.

"Don't worry little one they'll come back." Ratchet hushed, "They'll be back to see you soon, no need to cry."

"Bee?" she mumbled.

"Yes Bumblebee will come back, and so will Arcee and Bulkhead." he soothed, she stopped crying and looked at Ratchet intently.

She nodded and gave him a small hug before letting him go; smiling I reached over to rub her helm. Looking around us she appeared to be studying the base intently before she began to make more sparkling noises.

"Opmis 'ere Kup, Sunzie, Sids, Percy?" she asked, were they on her ship also?

"Sorry Star but they're gone." Ratchet answered, she sadly stared at him.

"Go boo?" she replied.

"Yes." he muttered she frowned and clung onto him.

"No go boo, Bee, Cee, Bulky, they no go boo too." she muttered.

"I promise Stargazer that no one will go boo," I assured she looked at me happily.

"No go boo," she stated I nodded and she clung to Ratchet a bit looser. "Opmis 'ank 'ou."

I rubbed her helm as she chirped happily before she nuzzled into Ratchet's plating yawning. Her visor dimmed as she began to close her optics. Making more sparkling noises she fell into recharge again in Ratchet's arms. Poor child, how I wish they could stay innocent longer, but this war taints everyone…

(Bumblebee's POV)

"Hey Bee you said you knew Jazz, right?" Raf asked.

'Yep, remember I told you about Sunny and Sides, Jazz and Prowl adopted them when we were small. He was also my Commander for a while when I was in the special OPs spying on Cons.' I answered.

"How can two mechs have a kid?"

'Let's just leave it at we are all kinda both genders....'

"Sorry I guess that's kinda an embarrassing question..."

'Don't be, I guess it would be odd considering Earth’s culture.'

"So, Bee have you ever had a girlfriend?"

'No, there were very few people my age and even less I was close to, all I had were Sunny, Sides, Jetfire and Jetstorm. I guess now Star but that was everyone around my age and none of them really interested me like that. You?'

"Can't talk to girls that well, so never really tried."

'I hear you, talking to feme's is hard.'

(Optimus's POV)

"Do you not think it is time for recharge?" I stated as Ratchet worked at the console with one hand the other cradling the recharging femmeling.

"I am almost done," he argued, smirking I reached over his shoulder plate and turned off the monitor. "It's not that late in the cycle."

"I would recommend rechecking your chronometer old friend," I stated, leaning over I kissed his helm.

"Don't start this." he growled.

"I wouldn't if you listened to me." I teased, "now it's time for me and you to go to recharge."

"Unfortunately, she will have to sleep with me for a while so you will be sleeping alone."

"As long as it means you will get some recharge."

"Fine."

I walked him to his quarters and went in till I saw him lie down on the berth. He closed his optics cradling the femmeling over his spark. Leaning over I kissed his helm, leaving him in his berth I headed to my rarely used quarters. Hopefully, we shall be able to share a berth soon, I have long disliked recharging alone.

(Ratchet's POV)

Holding a cube an energon out for Stargazer she reached for it chirping happily; what if she spills it all, we can't waste energon. Frowning I helped her hold and drink her fill, someday I'll have to let her do it on her but for now, she's too wobbly. Sighing I set the cube aside once it was emptied I looked at her cheerful smile. Now what to do with her, everyone else is out, maybe she will play quietly so I can get some work done.

"Can you do something for me Stargazer?" I asked she nodded hurriedly chirping happily. "I need to get some work done, so can you play down here quietly."

"Rache!" she cheered, chirping as I set her down on the floor.

Grabbing an older wrench I handed it to her to play with, she happily took the wrench and began to chirp, using it as a chew toy. Her mind will take some time to mature with her body. Turning to the computer I began to work keeping a keen ear out for the small youngling.

Alright, now I was performing a scan of this sector and running a diagnostic over this section of the mainframe. Running the scan, I began the diagnostic program. Wait; I have yet to give Stargazer a medical file. Opening up the medical folder I began to fill out the standard medical record.

It's been a while since I've been able to fill out one for someone so young. Putting in her creators I put them as deceased, it asked for adopted creators or caretakers. I guess I would be her caretaker since I am the one spending the most time with her. Filling out the rest of the form I saved it with the other medical files.

"Bwa!" Star cheered, chirping and whirling.

"What are you doing little one?" I asked, turning I saw her putting the wrench to her pede turning it like she was tightening something. "Are trying to fix your pede?"

"Me ficy my ped." she replied, chirping happily.

"That is very nice," I stated, she smiled at me happily chirping.

"Rache fic 'ot's?" she asked, once I turned back to the HUB.

"Yes I do, I am a Medic and Medic's fix bots," I replied.

"Opmis medic too?"

"No Optimus is the leader of the Autobots and a Prime."

"Bee, Bulky, Cee?"

"They are soldiers, Bumblebee is a scout, Arcee is a warrior, and Bulkhead is a wrecker."

"Ja weck too."

"He was in charge of them for.. how do you know that?"

"Ja tell me, Sunzie and Sids tell me they weck's too."

"Do you remember Jazz and Prowl?"

"Uhuh, Prower go boo on... Ja's home."

Frowning I knelt down in front of her, she looked confused. She doesn't understand the memories, she's so innocent. Despite what has happened to her; reaching over I rubbed her helm, she giggled happily chirping. I hated this war, I hated to see such innocence like here get stolen away. It reminded me too much of losing children who frequented the hospital get fed into the gladiator rings or slave trade. 

"Do you like it here?" I asked she smiled and nodded. "You'll be safe here..."

-Ratchet I have finished my scouting, I require a ground bridge. - Optimus comment, getting up I opened a ground bridge for him.

Turning I saw Stargazer was holding the wrench to her chest as she tried to stand up holding it. Optimus drove in and I closed the bridge, turning back to Stargazer I lifted her to her pedes. Chirping she ran to Optimus who had just transformed, he smiled down at her.

"Opmis!" she cheered, he picked her up.

"How have you been little one?" he asked, bouncing her in his servos, she began to chirp in reply. "What about you, old friend?"

\- You would know if I wasn't fine .- I stated over our bond.

-I like to hear you say it. - he replied.

"Me fic pede, me be medic!" Star exclaimed.

"So, you want to be a medic," Optimus stated, "you have the best medic to learn from."

Smiling she put the wrench to Optimus's chest and began to turn it looking very determined. This reminds me of the days before the war, she looks so sweet and innocent. Optimus and I looked at each other and we both began to chuckle as she moved the wrench to a new spot on his chassis.

-It's been so long since I saw such innocence. - I stated.

-Innocence is a treasured quality in these times of war, I hope to keep her as innocent as we can. - he said.

-I couldn't agree with you more Orion. - I replied.

"Rache!" Star cried, she held out her arms for me to pick her up.

"Alright come here," I said, picking her up she chirped happily nestling into my chassis. "You tired little one?"

Chirping again she closed her optics as she cuddled closer to my spark. Smiling I hummed an old Cybertronian lullaby, she clicked happily before finally slipping into recharge. Such a cute little femme, I felt a gentle wave of love flow into our bond as Optimus moved closer to my side.

-It has been stellar cycles since I have seen you so content. - he stated.

-I am happy to look after someone so young once more. - I replied. -It makes me hopeful for the future. -

-I would be inclined to agree with you, I cannot wait until the end of this war. -

(Bumblebee's POV)

Star sat happily in the crook of my servo as we stood behind the kids as they played a racing game. She clicked happily clapping her servo's together, I laughed at her energetic antics. She had been adjusting well and her speech had vastly improved this last few weeks. She still seemed a bit behind but I could tell that she would learn fast like she has been. I mean both Jazz and Prowl had been so smart, she no doubt gained that from them.

"Beat 'er Raf!" she cheered, she has gotten very good with her words.

"Come on Star not going to cheer me on," Miko whined.

"Raf win, he Bee in game. Bee fast," she stated, very matter-of-factly.

'Come on you should cheer Miko on too.' I said, she shook her helm.

"I want Bee win." she replied.

'But I'm not playing the game.'

"Car look like Bee."

'I guess it does, but Raf and Miko are the ones playing the game.'

"Bee play."

'I'm too big, and so are you; this is a human game.'

"Go, Miko."

'See that's better.'

Raf won the game as usual Miko demanded a rematch and the two started their game again. I ignored them a bit and focused on the excited femmeling in my servos. She stared at the small screen intently with a big smile.

After a few more rounds I noticed her optics dimming, she clicked tiredly. I tried to hold her like Ratchet did when she was tired but she pushed me away. Clicking more she peeked over my shoulder back to where Ratchet was working at the console.

"Rache," she called, turning around I saw him look over to the youngling in my arms. "Rache hold me."

'I guess she wants you.' I said, moving over I handed him the sleepy youngling who instantly curled up to his spark. I guess she likes him.

(Ratchet's POV)

Laying down on my berth carefully laying the small femmeling beside me, she instinctively curled up to my spark. Smiling I kissed her helm, offlining my optics. I had finished my work early for once and could get a bit of well-deserved recharge in. Besides I found myself wary of putting her to bed on her own quite yet.

-I am returning from my night patrol. - Optimus informed over our bond.

-About time, I was about to go to recharge. -

-Then I must be very late indeed. -

-To think I was considering asking you to come in and talk before I go into recharge. -

-I shall be there in a few clicks, do try to stay conscious. -

In a few clicks, my door opened and I saw Optimus silhouette in the doorway. Careful not to rouse the recharging youngling I got off the berth to enter Optimus warm embrace. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly, I smiled into the kiss as we both sent love over our bond.

-We have not had much time to be together like this Orion. -

-It has been far too long my love. –

We stood there a few clicks in a warm embrace just looking at each other content with just being close. He ended our moment of silent enjoyment by leaning down and capturing my lip plates into a loving, devoted kiss. I happily kissed him back, drawing as much love as I could muster into our kiss.

-If you desire we could continue this is my berth room. -

-I think I would enjoy that very much. –

(Stargazer's POV)

Shooting up in the berth I let a small sob, clicking I saw the Ratchet wasn't in the berth. Maybe something bad happened and he and everyone else is gone. Slipping off the high berth I ran from the room searching desperately for anyone.

The base looked intact, arriving in the main area I saw that it was empty. Where could he be? Clicking sadly, I ran through the corridors. He had to be here, some had to. They can’t all be gone, I couldn’t have slept through that. Right?

"Rache!" I called, "Opmis! Bee! Anyone!"

(Ratchet's POV)

I felt Optimus start to get up, onlining my optics I heard a faint yelling. What was going on? I felt the haze of sleep impede my thoughts as I slowly rose. We both looked warily at the door, what was that?

"Orion, what is going on?" I asked he looked just as confused as me.

"I am not sure." he replied, he went to the door his blaster ready.

"Rache! Opmis!" Stargazer yelled, leaving the room I saw her running down the corridor lubricant falling down her cheekplates.

"It's alright Stargazer." I hushed as I scooped her up in my servos.

"I thought you were gone..." she sobbed, Optimus stood behind me and reached over to rub her helm.

"Did I not promise you that everyone would stay; a Prime does not break their promise." he soothed.

"Ja promised me too." she muttered.

"Do you know what, till all are one means?" Optimus asked she shook her helm. "It means that at the end when we all go to Primus we shall all be together again, so no matter what loved ones will reunite. Primus and those passed on watch over the living."

"Ja and Prower are together?"

"Yes."

"Ja's happy then, I should be happy too. 'Ank 'ou Opmis."

"I am glad that you feel better now little Star."

He reached over and rubbed her helm, she smiled and snuggled up to my chassis. Of course, he had to use that to explain to the youngling not to be sad about death. The fact that it actually soothed her is surprising.

-I assume you will be taking her back to your room for the night. -

-Of course, what compelled you to say that to youngling? -

-I figured she would understand. -

-You are lucky that she did. -

-Do you want me to walk you to your room? -

-Yes, I am demanding you stay with us. -

-I can never say no to you. -

-Good. -

Cradling the youngling with one servo I felt Orion grab my free one as we walked toward my room. I want Orion with me tonight, I think having both of us close will soothe her enough so she doesn't awaken again. Entering my quarters, I laid on my berth sliding back to let Orion lay down, laying Star between us we curled around her my helm laying under Orion’s chinplate as he murmured soothing words into my audios till I slowly was lulled into peaceful recharge.


	4. Missing Ja and Prower

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.3~ Missing Ja and Prower

I sat on the medical berth watching Ratchet as he worked at the console, something about him looked familiar. Tilting my helm, I stared particularly at his faceplate. I know what he's reminding me of, Ja used to stare at space with the same blank expression and blandness in his optics that still looked focused. What was in space that required the same attention one gave a monitor screen?

Scratching my chinplate, I started to swing my pedes over the edge of the berth. Pouting I rubbed my helm in frustration I tried to move on from my jumbled memory files. I don't need to think about those things I should be paying attention to the here and now.

Here I have Ratchet, Optimus and Bee who always care for me, Ja's gone. My pout turned to a full frown as I tried to rid my processor of my last image file of Ja. His eerie look of peace but still sadness was enough to make my processor glitch and give me night terrors. Why can't I ever focus on the moments like Sunny and Sides pranks? Or playing with Replay? 

“Star is something the matter?” Ratchet asked, looking at me worriedly.

“Ja,” I muttered, he looked at me sadly before pulling me into a hug.

“I know, it'll all be alright now Star.” he hushed as I gripped onto his chassis sobbing loudly.

(Ratchet's POV)

Star liked to stay close to me, so I decided to teach her some things, she has taken quite an interest in medical treatments. Maybe when she is a bit older I will take her on as an apprentice. For now, she needs to focus on sorting through her memory files, to unscramble them and understand them.

I have no doubt this will make her quite a mature youngling, so far she has been very mature for her age. She takes care to not be a nuisance, asking for very little. Only when she plays with Bumblebee and the children does she really show her true age. I normally would find this great but it felt wrong to me, that someone as young as her could rarely act her age. 

“What's the matter old friend you seem deep in thought?” Orion asked I looked up at him surprised.

“I didn't know you got back,” I replied, he looked at me questioning me. “It was nothing, I was just a bit lost in thought.”

“Where is Stargazer?” he said.

“She's with Bumblebee in the training room, he wanted to show her a bit of dodging maneuvers,” I stated.

“And the others?”

“Bulkhead and Miko went out, and Jack had work tonight so Arcee is waiting for him there.”

“How is Stargazer?”

“She's doing great considering everything, she slowly trying to unscramble her memory files.”

'Ratchet.' Bee called, I turned to see him carrying Star who was crying holding her knee joint. 'She fell and dented her kneeplating.'

“Come here so I can fix that,” I said, picking up Stargazer and setting her on the med berth. “Take your servo off so I can make it better.”

'I have to go get Raf from school now.' Bee stated, I heard him transform and drive off.

“I promise it'll feel better once I fix it now move your servo.” I hushed, slowly she moved her servo off her knee joint to reveal a fairly large dent over her knee joint. “Alright now it'll hurt a bit when I pop it out but once I'm done it won't hurt anymore.”

She nodded wiping her tears away with her palm plating, reaching to the dent I popped it out quickly. Looking up I saw Star touch the spot where the dent had been before looking to me smiling. Smiling back she shot forward and hugged me and I slowly hugged her back.

“Thank you Rache.” she thanked letting go I kissed her helm.

“Be more careful next time.” I lectured, she nodded.

“I promise.” she replied, Optimus rubbed her helm.

Rubbing her backstruts I noticed two nubs in her plating, looking at her back I saw what appeared to be connectors for doorwings. Looking at her faceplate I saw how confused she was.

“Star did you have doorwings?” I asked she took a moment then nodded.

“Aid took them off.” she answered, “they hurted me.”

“Your doorwings had hurt you?” I replied she nodded again.

“Uhuh if I moved them they hurted or when Ja touched them so Aid took them off. I couldn't sit or crawl for a long time it wasn't fun at all,” she explained, frowning I scooped her up holding her close. The poor thing...

(Flashback Jazz's POV)

The bond between a Carrier and their creation is strong, I've always known this to be true. Now holding my sleeping sparkling close to my chassis rubbing her helm just above her wing nubs, I finally knew first-hand. I held her close trying to forget that tomorrow her small wing were being removed due to a problem in the nerves controlling them. Looking down at my creation I saw her peaceful sleeping face and smiled softly one tear falling down my cheek.

Prowl, please tell me you're watching over us right now because our daughter will need you tomorrow. Aid's gonna do everything to minimize her pain but I know even if the physical pain is lessened she'll still be so confused. She'll have to relearn to sit up and crawl, which will undoubtedly frustrate her.

Especially since she'll see her best friend Replay sitting up and crawling but be unable to do the same. Although I know Replay will try and help her and be as patient as he can, encouraging her in his own way. Still, she likes to move around and play with Replay now she won't be able to play with him like she normal does.

She let out a click of pain as I grazed the oversensitive wings; even my most gentle touches caused her pain. After so many painful baths I'm glad that I won't be hurting her anymore but still, I wish there were another way. Primus Prowl, look after her, make sure she's okay while Aid works on her. If she dies I'll join you both in the matrix so please Prowl make sure she doesn't pass on to the Well where you are, and Prowl, I love you.

(End Flashback Stargazer's POV)

“Star this isn't such a good idea,” Jack warned as I hung from the steel banisters looked down at them grinning.

“Don't worry about me this is in my coding,” I assured pulling myself up to latch my pedes onto the beams.

“Ratchet isn't going to like this,” Raf stated as I began to crawl across the ceiling trying to touch the vent.

“Come on you two this is epic; you can do it Star, touch the vent and I'll bring The Little Mermaid tomorrow.” Miko cheered, my servos slipped and I fell screaming as I did but my pedes were stuck in place.

“Rache!” I cried in terror as I looked down at the ground in fear.

“What's the ma.. scrap how did you get up there!?” he yelled I tried to turn to see him but that only freed my pedes and plummeted down screaming the whole way.

I felt something catch me, I onlined my optics that I couldn't remember offlining and looked up at Ratchet's worried faceplate. Whimpering I grabbed onto his chestplates as he pulled me close scanning me.

“I told her not to,” Jack affirmed, Ratchet glared down at me.

“What were you thinking?” he questioned, I avoided his optics ashamed of myself.

“I talked her into it,” Miko admitted, Ratchet turned his glare to the human girl. “I know it was stupid of me and I'm sorry...”

“Miko do you understand how dangerous that was, she is only a child.” Ratchet lectured, I looked at Miko who nodded hanging her head in shame.

“Sorry Ratchet.” she apologized, Ratchet vented heavily looking away from Miko angrily, muttering incoherently.

“Sorry Rache,” I added, he vented again looking me straight in the optics.

“Never do anything that dangerous again,” he ordered, I nodded his only immediate response was to pull me closer to his chassis. “Optimus will deal with punishments once he returns from his patrol.”

“Okay,” Miko muttered.

(Optimus's POV)

I felt an air of tension as I walked into the base, Miko looked at me with a look of pure sadness. Odd, she is usually questioning me about my mission by now. She appears to be sulking, Stargazer ran over and latched onto my pedes seeming upset as well. What had happened to make this usually bubbly duo so upset?

“Ah, you're back. Miko explain to Optimus about your good idea.” Ratchet lectured, what had Miko done this time to earn Ratchet's ire?

“I kinda talked Star into climbing up to the ceiling and crawling along the beams to touch a vent,” she explained apologetically. “I'm really sorry, I wasn't really thinking.”

“I'm sorry too,” Stargazer added, I rubbed her helm before giving Miko a slightly stern gaze.

“Miko that was very immature thing for you to suggest, even though Stargazer is larger than you are she is still a child and looks up to you. You have to be a better role model and keep her out of harm’s way. As her elder, you should teach her more mature lessons, and I expect you to act accordingly from now on.” I lectured, she nodded clearly ashamed.

“I know, and I won't let it happen again,” Miko said I nodded.

“As punishment Miko tomorrow you shall clean up the human platform,” I ordered, she nodded.

“Yes Optimus.” she affirmed, I heard Bulkhead drive into the base.

“Time to head home Miko!” Bulkhead called, she collected her things and ran to Bulkhead.

“Bye Miko.” Stargazer murmured, Miko waved to the small femme before her and Bulkhead drove out of the base.

“Anything else happened while I was out, old friend?” I asked he smirked faintly.

“No that was most of the excitement today,” he answered, turning to me he shook his helm. “Although I think that was for the best. Now I think it's time for you to go into recharge Stargazer.”

“I can put her to bed old friend.” I proposed, he nodded.

“Night Rache.” Stargazer chimed racing over to hug Ratchet's pedes.

Kneeling down he hugged the small femme close, he placed a small kiss on her helm before pulling back and rubbing her helm. She giggled at his affectionate gestures, he smiled at her fondly nudging her back to me. Hesitating a moment, she ran to my side quickly reaching up to grasp my servo.

Leading her toward her berth room I glanced down to see her looking back toward Ratchet. Smiling I gave her servo an encouraging squeeze, she looked up at me looking a bit lost. Opening her berth room door, I stepped in with her following after me, scooping her up I laid her down on her berth. She curled up a bit on the berth looking at me still seeming lost.

“What is the matter Stargazer?” I asked she vented pouting as she curled onto her berth.

“I don't like sleeping alone, I feel safer with Rache.” she answered, I reached over to rub her helm.

“How about I tell you a story?”

“Yes please.”

She squirmed down on the berth giving me room to sit, taking a seat I pulled her back up so her helm was resting on my lap. Rubbing her helm, I tried to think of a decent tale to tell her. A war story was definitely out of the question this late in the cycle, perhaps a story of Ratchet before the war would calm her.

“Once there had been a very smart doctor who ran a large hospital on Cybertron. Every cycle he cared for the weak, the hurt and the sick. This doctor was very kind, but he was quite hotheaded. His patients respected him but they also feared to anger him. One cycle one of his youngest patients took a turn for the worse, not knowing what was making his patient sick he rushed to the Iacon Hall of Records. There he met a young archivist that he had met a few times before who helped him find out what was wrong with his patient. While working together the young archivist fell in love with the older doctor, when the doctor left to return to his hospital the archivist found himself going to visit the doctor at his hospital every cycle. As the cycles passed by the archivist fell deeper in love with the doctor who he had become good friends with. The archivist tried to confess to the doctor but failed each time to tell the doctor. Finally, one cycle he confessed to the doctor who had been shocked at his friend’s confession.”

“Did they stay together?”

“Yes, they did. One stellar cycle after the archivist confessed he and the doctor bonded, they have been bonded ever since and even as the war started and they became a soldier and a medic they stayed in love with one another.”

“How come the archivist fell in love with the doctor?”

“The doctor was loving, very generous, and in the optics of the archivist beautiful. The archivist loved the doctor’s sense of humor and admired his dedication to his patients. Even though the doctor was hotheaded and worked himself far too hard the archivist loved him. Everything the doctor did made the archivist smile and he could not image a single cycle without seeing the doctor's faceplate.”

Looking down I saw that Stargazer was fighting recharge and quite clearly losing as her visor dimmed. She murmured something I couldn't quite hear as she drifted off in my lap. I couldn't help a smile grace my faceplate as she finally fell into recharge, carefully I settled her onto the berth and got up. Taking a final look at her sleeping form I left her berthroom shutting the door behind myself and headed back to the main room.

“Did she power down easily?” Ratchet asked, stood behind him placing my servo on his shoulderplates kissing the top of his helm.

“Yes she did, after a short story,” I answered I could tell he flustered as his typing stalled as I rubbed his shoulderplates. “I love you.”

“I love you too; Primus you're a sentimental glitch.” he muttered embarrassed as usual.

“I may be that but I cannot help it being so deeply in love with you.”

“The others are going to come back any click so do not get any ideas.”

“I was thinking no such thing, I just hoped to have your company.”

“Do you not always have my company?”

“I may but I am always happy to be in your company old friend.”

“Fragging glitch.”

(Dream Stargazer's POV)

I saw before me Carrier crouched down with his servos outstretched as if calling me into his embrace. Not hesitating a second longer I ran to embrace him, he held me close for a moment then I felt a wet warmth from Carrier. Pulling back, I saw energon leaking from a cavernous hole in his chassis.

“Carrier no!” I screamed, looking up I saw his flickering golden optics looking down at me with pity.

“Stay here with me sweetspark.” he hushed, I shook my helm stepping back.

“No.. I can't stay here… I don't want to watch you die again...” I sobbed, I felt him grab my shoulderplate roughly.

“I swore I'd be with ya forever, I swore to Prowler I would stay with ya, and I will.” he stated, I began to shake as he began to look more deathly.

“Go be with Sire, you can be happy now, I'll be okay Carrier. I found Rache, remember you told me he would look after me, and he is. It's alright, I'll be okay.”

“No that will never be enough, I'm yer Carrier, I bore ya inside me. No one can replace what we are.”

“And no one ever will, but Carrier I can't stay here with you, even though I want to. Rache will look after me, don't worry I'll be okay. I love you, Carrier.”

“No!”

I felt Carrier pull me close and I felt the energon from his injury cover my frame making me want to purge. Yet oddly I still felt comfort from his gentle hold. I guess this was where I had always belonged, looking up I saw a Sire looking down at us smiling with half of his helm gone and his once proud wings sagged in a deathly way.

“We're going to be a family sweet spark.” Sire hushed, I shook my helm in horror.

“No... How can I stay here... You're both dead! I'm still alive, aren't I!? How can I live with you when I'm the only one still alive!?” I yelled in horror.

(End Dream)

I woke with a start backing into the corner of the berth that was also in the corner of the room. My optics were still wide in horror and I could still feel a ghostly feeling of my Carrier's energon over my frame. Before me was Ratchet who was looking at me in concern, reaching over he rubbed my helm.

“Another nightmare?” he asked, I nodded and ran into his servos, clinging to his chassis. “It's alright Stargazer, I'm right here with you.”

“I can feel Carrier energon all over me! I don't wanna see him like that anymore! He and Sire are in peace aren't they, why do they haunt me?!” I cried, he rubbed my backstruts.

“I assure you those two are at peace, and they would never ever haunt you. All they would ever want for you is for you to be happy. It's just a nightmare sweetspark.” he soothed, I nodded into his chassis.

“Can I stay with you Rache, I don't want to be alone?” I asked he nodded picking me up.

“Of course, whenever you’re scared you can always come to me.” he answered, I nodded into his chassis.

“I miss them Rache...” I muttered.

“I know.. I know... Don't worry I'll be here for you.” he murmured, I nodded drifting off in his comforting hold.


	5. Purpose

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.4~ Purpose  
I found myself unable to leave her alone once she fell into recharge, so I had brought her back to my own rooms for the rest of the night. Even when I awoke early the next morning I could not bare to leave her alone, so I cradle her with one servo and went to work at my station.

She fit perfectly on the crook of my forearm plating and had rearranged herself to cling to me in her sleep. She looked so peaceful even though I knew that at any moment she could awaken from another terror.

“Good morning old friend, how was the night while I was on patrol?” Optimus asked I turned to him in surprise I hadn't even noticed him pull into the base. “Did she have a nightmare?”

“Yes, I went in to check on her when I finished my work last night and found her shaking in her recharge. I haven't had the spark to leave her alone since.” I admitted, he reached down to rub her helm and kissed my own.

“She is quite lucky to have you to watch over her old friend.” he stated.

“I do my best.. she is used to Jazz, and I can only imagine how doting he was to her... I feel sorry for the bratlet, he could have gotten such a good life.. he deserved that.. all of them did.” I mused, Optimus lifted my chin up looking me in the optics fondly.

“We will end this war,” he assured, I nodded as he kissed me softly. “If I know Jazz he would only want a bright future for his creation and the mech who raised him and so many others like him.”

“I know Orion.. you better go get some sleep before your patrols later.” I soothed, he nodded kissing my cheekplate.

“Have a good cycle old friend.”

I watched as Optimus trotted off to recharge, his movement still very graceful but his pedefalls were definitely heavier. Smiling I turned back to my work only to feel a definite shift from the small form in my arms. Looking down at her I saw her visor light up and she looked up at me smiling tiredly.

“Good morning Stargazer.” I greeted, she sat on my servo gripping onto my shoulderplates for balance.

“Morning Rache, you working?” she asked looking up at me with an innocent smile.

“Yes, I am little one.”

“Sorry about last night.. didn't mean to bother you.”

“It's not a bother bitlet, you can always come to me with these things.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am, did you have any more nightmares?”

“No, I didn't, you scared them all away.”

“That's good.”

“Did you mean what you said last night, they aren't haunting are they?”

“Of course not, those two loved you so much they would never do anything like that.”

“Okay.. Rache is it okay that I miss 'em.. it's okay that I want them back.. even though they're together again...”

“Of course it's alright.”

She gripped onto my armor silently crying out her woes, forgetting my work I cradled her close. Rubbing her helm soothingly I listened as he sobs became louder and her fame trembles with the force of her sobs. Her small frame shook almost violently as she clung to my frame and sobbed.

“Ja... Prower...” she sobbed, I kissed her helm as I rocked her gently.

“It's alright sweetspark, you're not alone, I've got you.” I hushed.

(Bumblebee's POV)

Stargazer had been abnormally silent today, sure she still happily chatted with Raf and the others but she seemed more reserved. When I came back from driving Raf home she had led me into the training room where we now stood.

'What's the matter Stargazer?' I asked, she held my servo tighter.

“Bee you knew Ja didn't you?” she muttered.

'Yep, I used to be a spy for him before I became a warrior. Why the sudden interest?'

“Do you think Ja would be happy for me?”

'Of course, he would, although I bet he'd wish for something even better for you.'

“Would he be proud if I became a great spy like him or a great tactician like Prower, would he be proud of me if I became a strong warrior?”

'He would be proud of you no matter what you did. Although I think he'd hope you wouldn't have to fight.'

“Can you teach me how to fight? I wanna be strong like my creators.”

'Sure I can teach you a bit, but until you're older it just is for self-defence.'

“I know.”

'Let's get started then, show me your stance.'

(Stargazer's POV)

Awaking I placed a servo over my spark as I looked around myself hurriedly. All I could hear was an alarm blaring in my audios. I covered my audio's screaming as I jumped from my berth and out into the corridor. Running down the hall I let out a shrill squeal as a shadow stepped in front of me.

"Calm down little one." Optimus hushed, rubbing my helm soothingly. The alarm stopped but my receptor's still rung.

"I saw stuff blowing up around me and I heard shooting the alarm was blaring and I ran from my room," I explained, clinging to him for safety.

"Calm down Stargazer...." he soothed.

"I heard a scream what's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"So did we," Arcee said I turned to see Bulkhead and Bumblebee behind her.

"It's fine I believe Stargazer had a bad dream," Optimus stated, Arcee looked at me in tired concern before venting.

"I'm going back into recharge then." she replied, I waved her off meekly.

"Me too night Star, if you need me you know where to find me." Bulk added, I nodded and waved at him as he left.

'Don't worry Star dreams are just dreams, night.' Bee soothed, before heading back to his room.

"What was your dream about?" Ratchet asked kneeling in front of me.

"I was in a room with the other sparkling and then we heard loud explosions and the alarm blaring. Outside I saw these purple guys shooting everyone, then they came in and began to shoot us. Ja came in and saved me after getting rid of the purple guys, he ran me toward a pod. Closing it I saw him fall energon coming out his chest then I saw this clawed servo and red optics...." I explained, sobbing slightly.

"Hush Stargazer, you are safe." Optimus soothed.

"I don't wanna be alone again!" I cried, Ratchet scooped me up resting my helm over his spark I felt Optimus rub my helm.

"Don't cry Stargazer we are here, you're safe." Ratchet hushed, I felt my optics close as I listened to Ratchet's spark.

(Ratchet's POV)

I laid Stargazer now fully in recharge onto my berth, sitting at the edge. I offered Optimus a seat next to me. He sat next to me, as I turned to check on her. I saw her slow intakes and still form. Good, she was still in recharge, for now.

"Optimus, I believe these could be memories, we both knew her ship had been attacked," I stated.

"That event will scar her memories for a long time, won't it?" he replied, I vented.

"Yes, I doubt she will ever forget what happened, she knows they are memories but she is still scared that this event will happen again. She will most likely have nightmares like this often, looks like I won't be getting a full cycle of recharge anytime soon..."

"Can we not do anything to help?"

"Make her feel safe and secure, that will help ease her fears."

"The poor thing, I hate to see someone so young like her be so scared and to be drawn into this war. Too many die so young now, my spark aches for every single one."

"We both know with war these things are inevitable, the best we can do is try to give her as close to a normal life as we can. Sadly, that seems so hard, look at Bumblebee."

"Yes, our poor scout is a perfect example, he is luckier but yet unluckier than most."

"How long has it been?"

"Far too long... Do you wish for me to stay with you both tonight?"

"Yes."

Picking up Stargazer I laid down onto the berth scooting back to let Orion crawl in next to me. He pulled me into his chassis, and I nuzzled into his neck cables as Stargazer lay nestled between us cuddled up to my spark. Closing my optics, I shuttered as Orion rubbed a particularly sensitive part of my back struts.

“What are you doing Orion?” I questioned.

“Helping you relax.” he answered innocently.

“Well stop before I decided to show you that I can still kick your aft...” I muttered, he chuckled stopping his ministrations and simply holding me close.

“I love you Starwatcher.” he confessed.

“I love you too Orion,” I admitted, offlining my optics I left recharge finally claim me.

(Optimus's POV)

I found myself unable to fall into recharge with my bond-mate and his charge. Maybe it was my concern that the small femme would wake again from her recharge. Or maybe I just wanted to gaze at the peaceful expression the two had when they slept.

Stargazer murmured in her recharge and tried to bury herself more into Ratchet's chassis. Who in turn pulled the small femme closer to himself, this made me smile fondly. Leaning over I kissed his helm and pulled the two closer.

“Hush now my Stars, my galaxy, recharge peacefully my bright sparks.” I soothed.

(Stargazer's POV)

“Rache, can I ask you something?” I queried from my seat on his med berth.

“Of course, what is it?” he said.

“I know you told me that they're not haunting me, but I want to know why. Why were they taken? Why did they die for me? Was I worth it? Rache would they still be alive if I wasn't born?” I asked I felt my tears roll down my cheekplates.

“Stargazer...” Ratchet started but when he looked at me he paused before walking over to scoop me up. “Sweetspark, let me tell you something about your creators. They both wanted nothing more than a creation when they found about you, they had never been more happy. Your Carrier never stopped smiling and your Sire began to smile more. Creators love their creation and would do anything for them.”

“It hurts so much Rache, all I want is my creators.. but I'll never see them again. It's unfair! I hate this war!”

“I know, so do I. Hating it won't make it go away, I've tried. How about this Star, I'll teach you how to be a medic so you can help people. Would you like to be able to help people?”

“Uhuh, I wanna help everyone.. I don't want to be useless.”

“You're not useless, you are hope, and hope is never useless.”


	6. Happy Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the past

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.5~ Happy Beginnings

I stood by the platform Megatronous was using as a speech podium listening as my brother spoke. He spoke to the crowd with fierce passion and charisma. I was proud of the gladiator for speaking so intelligently persuasive.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." he proclaimed, turning to me he smiled. "There are others in the higher classes that believe this, my brother from the streets of Iacon sees our pain. I shall get a meeting with the Senate and we shall all be free to choose our own path in life.

The crowd cheered, I smiled at their hopeful cries of joy. I felt a clawed servo on my shoulder plating. Looking up I saw Megatronous smiling down at me.

"You give them hope for a better future." I stated, "with your sanctimonious and charismatic persona you will undoubtedly change the system."

"Charismatic I may be, but I am far too humble to be sanctimonious. You could be charismatic as well if you had a bit more confidence." he teased, shoving me lightly. "You should come to my match next cycle."

"You know I would rather not see you or anyone else fight in those barbaric events."

"This match shall be special, I plan to stop the match, my opponent and I both agreed on this. Then I shall give my speech to the crowd, leaving the gladiator rings to enter the political world in Iacon."

"If that's the case I would be happy to go."

(Prowl's POV)

I followed Sire through the horrible building, every time I looked into the cells I wanted to purge. No mech or femme should ever live like this, this why in Praxus we forbid slavery. It was horrifying to see how badly they were treated; I wouldn't even treat a petrorabbit this way.

Looking into a cell I saw that there was a mech about my age inside, I stopped and moved closer to him. He wore a blue visor and had a simple striped paint job. How could anyone do this to him; I myself am only a youngling and I cannot imagine anyone treating me with such blatant disregard.

"Hello," I called, the small form moved closer to the bars as I grasped them.

"You shouldn't touch the bars young sir you'll dirty your servo's." he stated.

"I'm Prowl, what's your name?" I asked.

"My number is written above the cell, young sir." he answered.

"No, you're real name, or did you not get one?"

"I have a name young sir, it's Jazz."

"I am pleased to meet you Jazz, and you don't have to call me young sir."

"Of course I do, I am merely a slave that would be an insult to you young sir."

"No it wouldn't, see these wings on my back, I'm from Praxus I don't believe that slaves should exist. Call me Prowl."

"Okay.. Prowl."

"Are there others around our age here?"

"No, it's just me right now."

"Do you want to come to Praxus?"

"I can't leave unless someone buys me."

"Then I'll get Sire to buy you, then you can come to Praxus with me."

"Thank you for being so kind, but I could not ask for that."

"Good thing I offered; my Sire is a kind mech he'll help you. Come on hold my servo till he comes."

"I couldn't touch you, you'd get dirty."

"Then we'll just both need a bath when we get to Praxus. Come on Jazz, it's okay."

Jazz slowly reached out to grab my servo, right as he was about to hold it a bang came at the bars and he shrunk back. Looking toward the noise I saw the guide for me and my Sire glaring at Jazz.

"Filthy little slagger." he growled, I glared at the mech angrily.

"Leave Jazz alone." I hissed, I felt Sire place a servo on my shoulder. "Sire, I want to take him home."

"Unlock that cell, I will be taking that little mech with us." Sire stated, rubbing my helm.

"Your majesty will have to purchase him." the guide said.

"I am well aware of that, unlock the cell." Sire replied.

The mech pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cell door, once it was open I ran in and grabbed Jazz's servo. Helping him out of the cell I glared at the mech one last time before walking over to Sire.

"Young sir, you're a Prince?" Jazz asked, in a hushed voice.

"Yes I am Jazz; just call me Prowl okay," I answered, squeezing his servo comfortingly.

"Follow me your majesty so we can fill out the purchase forms." the guide stated, leading us to the main entrance.

"You and Jazz stay put while I handle this, keep close to each other." Sire instructed before walking off into another room to purchase Jazz.

"Why are you helping me?" Jazz asked he looked like he was ready to cry.

"I couldn't let you stay there, it would morally wrong. Something about you just makes me what to get to know you, is it wrong to want to help a friend." I answered, he looked so happy now, smiling I pulled him into a hug.

"You're going to be all dirty now." Jazz said I held him tighter as he slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"Then we'll be dirty together," I replied.

"Thank you, I can not thank you enough for this." he thanked.

"You're very welcome, I am glad I can help you," I replied, smiling I nuzzled his cheekplate.

(Starwatcher's POV)

Sighing I stared at Megatronous, I thought they had both agreed to not try and kill each other today. I motioned him to get on the medical berth, as I grabbed my tool cart pulling over to the berth side.

“Do you secretly enjoy being on my med berth Megatronous?” I stated as I began to repair his damage.

“Rest assured this will be the last time I will be here for gladiatorial injuries.” he replied.

“You said that last time you came in here covered in your own energon. I won't believe you till that ring is shut down.”

“Iacon wasn't built in a day, although I'm sure you knew that, I bet you saw it being built.”

“Haha, another old joke I assume. You need better material.”

“I should ask Ironhide for some tips he has seemed to master frying your circuits.”

“Remember that I'll be the one patching you up next time you nearly kill yourself.”

Finishing his patch job I watched as he examined his damage. Putting away my tools I pushed the cart back to the wall, taking a cloth to wipe the tools clean. Setting down the clean tools I dropped the cloth in its compartment.

“Perfect as usual.”

“Should be, I've been doing this long enough.”

I followed Megatronous back out to the entrance. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a red and blue mech being crawled on by the younglings. The mech was laying flat on his backstruts as they crawled over his frame. Who was he?

“Seems like they like you, Orion.” Megatronous teased, the mech looked at us smiling meekly.

“It would appear so.” he replied.

“Alright, little ones get off of him.” I scolded, slowly they all got off the mech and he got to his pedes.

“Can't even stand up to younglings,” Megatronous stated, lightly punching the tall thin mech.

“They were only having fun.” he said.

“It's been a while since they've had someone new to play with, I hope they were too much of a hassle,” I explained.

“No, they were fine. Oh, my names Orion Pax.” he introduced, extending his servo.

“Starwatcher, I am the head doctor of this hospital.” I greeted, shaking his servo then I turned to the younglings. “Now little ones it's time to head to the rec room, Chromia will be here any moment to start your lessons.”

“Alright.” they said, helping each other walk toward the rec room taking a few toys with them.

“How have things been here since I was last here for a visit?” Megatronous asked.

“Same old, more bots arriving every cycle, trying to get some council money to expand the hospital,” I answered I noticed Orion look at me curiously.

“I wish I could help Starwatcher, you are doing a great service here.” Megatronous replied, “Well we better go, Orion, I shall be back for a visit soon.”

“Don't come back covered in energon,” I growled as he left, Orion turned and gave me a small wave before following after Megatronous.

Chromia walked in holding a stack of datapads, I stared at her confused, “New donations.” she stated. “Who was the tall mech with Megatronous, looks way too fancy to be from Kaon?”

“His name is Orion Pax, I assume he is from Iacon since he has the accent,” I replied.

“Orion Pax? Fancy name too.”

“The young ones are waiting for you in the rec room.”

“Thanks, Starry, don't forget to drink some energon.”

“Sparkplug already nagged me.”

“Good. Go home at a reasonable time tonight, okay?”

“You better get to the younglings.”

“Just promise me you will?”

“Fine.”

“Talk to you later Starry.”

I watched my sister run off for the rec room, shaking my helm I walked over to check on my patients. That Orion mech seemed nice.

(Prowl's POV)

I stood in the lobby of the senate house holding Jazz's servo, he was very anxious being here. One could feel him trembling as if the ground beneath him were shaking. Hearing a door open I saw my friend Mirage enter the room, he looked at me worriedly.

“Is he alright Prowl?” Mirage said, walking over he grabbed my free servo. “Both of you are filthy come to the wash station so you can wash yourselves up a bit.”

“Thank's Mirage,” I replied, following him with Jazz in tow toward the wash station.

He grabbed a few cleaning rags and handed one to me which I took happily. Extending the other one to Jazz, he took it with a bit of hesitation.

“Thank you.” he said, slowly wiping the grime of his servo's.

“No problem, I'm guessing your Sire's talking with my Sire and the other Senators,” Mirage added.

“Yes, this is my friend Jazz.” I introduced.

“Nice to meet you Jazz.” Mirage greeted, extending his hand for a handshake, cleaning his servo quickly Jazz reached over and shook his hand.

“The honor is all mine young sir.” he replied.

“Decided to rescue a slave while at that dumb tour?” Mirage stated, “He knows he doesn't have to call me sir right?”

“Sorry sir, I was just trying to be polite. I had no intention of insulting you.” Jazz apologized.

“Didn't I tell you to just treat us like friends,” I stated, reaching over to rub his helm.

“Just not used to nobles acting like this.” he added.

“You'll get used it soon Jazz.” I soothed, he smiled brightly.

“So you two want to watch some holovids till the meeting ends,” Mirage said I turned to see Jazz nodding excitedly. “I'll take that as a yes.”

(Starwatcher's POV)

I stared at the donation check file long and hard trying to figure who would send us this much money. Couldn't be Megatronous he wouldn't be so foolish would he? I heard a knock at my office door, getting up I answered the door.

“Hello, how are things?” Megatronous asked, I grabbed him and drug him over to my desk.

“Did you send this? You know this hospital can't be connected with you.” I hissed, he stared at the check file then began to laugh. “What the pit is so funny aft?”

“Don't worry about the money it isn't from me, remember Orion, the mech who was getting crawled on by the younglings?”

“Yes, what does he have to do with this?”

“When we left he asked a good bit about the hospital, he must have decided to give the hospital some credits.”

“Some credits, this is like the checks I used to make working at a big hospital in Iacon. How much money does he make?!”

“He works at the Iacon Hall of Records, he makes himself quite a fortune, although he donates most of it away.”

“Must have been working there longer than you were alive to make that kind of credits.”

Megatronous laughed again, actually laughing so hard he was gripping my desk as he hunched forward holding his abdominal plating. What the scrap was he laughing about now? Grabbing one of my wrenches I whacked him over the helm stopping his laughter.

“Don't laugh at me you youngling.”

“How old do you think Orion is?”

“Older than you, closer to my age I guess.”

“He's younger than me, much younger than you although that's not saying much.”

“I'd shut up if you want to keep your helm intact.”

“He really is younger than me, what made you think he was older?”

“His attitude.”

“That coming from you.”

Smacking him over the helm again he rubbed his helm sadly looking at me like a kicked petropuppy. Sometimes I wonder why I hang around with younger mechs, all they do is tease me about my age.

“Got any more old jokes you'd like to get off your chassis before I kick you out of my office.”

“I believe I shall save the rest for Ironhide, he's more of a sport when it comes to friendly teasing.”

“You haven't changed since you were a young mech, still as annoying as ever.”

“I shall see you again soon, hopefully without an injury again.”

“Keep up this track record and I may have to believe you've matured.”

“See you later Starwatcher.”

(Jazz's POV)

Prowl held my servo leading me into their home, his Sire called someone's designation as Prowl smiled at me. Smiling back I heard another person walk into the room, turning I saw a beautiful femme looking down at me. Kneeling down in front of me she rubbed my cheeks before checking me over.

“You poor dear, take him to the wash racks Prowl and both of you get into the bath I'll be there in a few clicks.” she said, Prowl nodded leading me further into the house.

“Who was that?” I asked he smiled.

“That was my Carrier,” he answered opening a door revealing a large wash racks with a large soaking tub. “Come on Jazz it's bath time.”

We crawled into the tub still holding servo's, Prowl broke the hold and instead hugged me. I hugged him back gently still unsure of why he would care for me so much. Leaning forward he made me fall back into the tub and we both stood up giggling.

“Alright none of that little mechs, let's get both nice and clean.” Prowl's Carrier soothed holding up a brush and solvent. “You're first Jazz.”

“Okay, Miss,” I replied sitting down so that she could get to work on cleaning me.

“No need to be so formal sweet, Prowl dear can you help.” she hushed, Prowl grabbed a cloth and began to clean my faceplate and helm. “Stand up Jazz so I can get your pedes.”

Standing up I let her continue scrubbing away the grime, I blushed as Prowl began to rub my audio horns. Grabbing onto his servo I leaned into him shaking, his touch felt so good but it stung a bit from past less than gentle treatment of the sensitive horns. He stopped and dropped the cloth, grabbing onto me worriedly.

“Are you okay Jazz? Did I hurt you?” he questioned worriedly, I looked at him smiling fondly.

“I'm fine just they're really sensitive,” I answered, he vented heavily and brushed them softly.

“Someone scraped them, did they hurt you Jazz?” he replied, I nodded he partly hugged me.

“Swift dear we'll need to take Jazz to see Ambulon.” she called.

“Of course Bluesong.” Prowl's Sire replied, so her name was Bluesong.

“Alright turn around Jazz and I'll get your front.” Bluesong soothed, turning she scrubbed me clean taking care not to harm me as she removed the last of the grime from me. 

“There all clean, now it's your turn Prowl.”

I switched places with Prowl as he let his Carrier clean him, she took extra care of his wings. I could from his reaction that his wings were very sensitive much like my audio horns. Soon he was all clean he turned to me and grabbed my servo again leading out fo the tub and to the dryers.

“Feel a bit better now?” he cooed as we were dried off.

“Uhuh, now what Prowl?” I asked he smiled turning to Bluesong.

“Carrier what are we going to do now?” Prowl repeated, she thought a moment.

“How about I get you both some energon, then you can show Jazz around Prowl?” she suggested, Prowl nodded excitedly and dragged me out of the wash racks toward what I assumed was the kitchen.

“I'll get the energon you can sit up on a stool at the counter.” Prowl explained, I nodded and went over and crawled up onto a stool. “Carrier can me and Jazz have some goodies too?”

“Sure, but don't eat too many.” she replied, Prowl looked at me grinning.

“We won't, thank you Carrier.” he called, as he poured our cubes.

“Do you need help?” I asked he shook his helm taking out a small bag of treats.

“Have you ever had these before?” he replied sitting next to handing me my cube and setting the treats between us.

“A medic I knew when I was younger used to give us home-made treats,” I explained I smiled at him.

“These are just store bought but hopefully you like them.” he stated, I waited till he took a sip of his energon before drinking my own.

The fuel tasted very good, it was the best fuel I think I've ever tasted, Prowl looked at me as he drank his cube curiously. Setting down my cube again I watched as he did the same, he had a bit fuel on his lips reaching over I wiped it off. He smiled at me, reaching into the treat bag he took two out handing one to me.

“Thanks, Prowl.” I thanked, he leaned over and rubbed my helm gently.

(Flashback)

I helped Rodian sit back into his hover chair and recovered his pedes in his thermal blanket. I felt footsteps behind me and a rough servo rub my helm gently. Looking up I saw Starwatcher looking down at me proudly.

“You're such a good mech Jazz, helping Rodian like this.” he complimented, I smiled he grabbed Rodian's servo to hand speak with him. “Would you like some sweets?”

“Sweets?” I questioned, Rodian smiled and nodded replying to Ratchet in hand speak.

Starwatcher pulled a metal container our of his subspace and popped off the lid. Pulling out an energon sweet he places one carefully in Rodian's servo. Rodian slowly brought the treat to his mouth and popped it in. Taking out another treat he grabbed my servo and placed the treat in it.

“I made them myself last evening cycle, you two have been very good. You both are well behaved and very helpful with the others, that's why you two get to have sweets. Don't expect this every cycle, this is a special treat.” he explained, I smiled up at him.

“Thank you Starwatcher.” I thanked, he rubbed my helm again.

“You're very welcome Jazz, now I better head back to work. You two have a great afternoon,” he stated, getting to his pedes he waved and patted Rodian's shoulderplate before heading back to work. Looking at the treat in my servo gobbling it up quickly, before grabbing Rodian's servo to speak to him.

'So what do you want to do now?' I asked him in hand speak even happier than I had been before.

(End Flashback)

(Starwatcher's POV)

I set a small tin of energon goodies down at the small memorial, touching the metal headstone I traced the name fondly. Patting the memorial gently I tended to the small crystal growing in front of it. It had been one stellar cycle since Rodian had passed and two stellar cycles since his best-friend since younglinghood Jazz had disappeared into the slave system.

“I'll find him Rodian, I know you were worried about him since then, I am too. All of you little ones are very precious to me and he was too sweet to be stuck in that blasted system. I hope you are happy and finally free of the pain you lived with. Rest well little one.” I prayed, patting the memorial again I got to my pedes and headed back to the hospital, time to get back to my current lot of little ones.


	7. Of Things Past

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.6~ Of Things Past

Finishing the mech's patch job I sent him off, placing a hand over my spark I sat down. I haven’t had a lot of energy today, I even went to bed early last cycle.

“Are you alright Starry?” Chromia asked, placing a servo on my shoulder plating.

“I’m fine, just exhausted,” I assured, she stood in front of me.

“This has been going on long enough, I’m giving you a check up before this gets worse.” she ordered, frowning I let her examine me knowing full well no wasn’t an option.

“Being tired is no reason to act like this,” I growled she sent me a quick glare.

“I have every right to worry about your workaholic aft. You and Orion are bonded now,” she stated, pointing to my abdomen. “You’re carrying.”

“What?!” I exclaimed, my faceplate heated up as she smiled at me giving me a gentle hug.

“Nice job little brother, we'll have to make sure Hide doesn't offline Orion."

"He better not or I'll throw every tool I own at his helm to knock some sense into him... Chromia I hate to do this but can you look.."

"Just go already, go tell fancy pedes before Hide finds me."

"Thank you Chromia."

Running out of the examination room, I made my way through the hospital waving to the younglings as I raced out of the building. I stopped half-way to the Iacon hall of records to vent and collect myself. Orion and I sparked, calling his com-link I sat down on a nearby bench.

-Starwatcher how are you?- he greeted.

-Meet me at our apartment I need to tell you something.- I stated, getting up I ran toward our apartment.

-I'll be there in half a vorn.- he replied, as I arrived at the apartment building.

Heading up to our apartment I unlocked the door and flopped down on our couch. Smiling I let my hands rest against my abdomen. I let my optics close; hearing the door open I reonlined them to see Orion enter the room.

"Star is everything alright?" he asked sitting next to me he stroked my faceplate. "You look absolutely exhausted."

"Orion... I'm carrying. We sparked." I cried, he pulled me close kissing my helm.

"Star that's amazing." he cheered, "I'll be a Sire."

Leaning into his hold more I let a few tears of joy fall from my optics. Closing my optics I snuggled into his neck slowly falling into recharge in his warm embrace.

(Later)

Opening my optics I looked up to see I was in our berth and Orion wasn't there. Sitting up I got off the berth; wait I hear some voices. One was definitely Orion, and the other sounded like.. Megatronous. Putting my audio receptor to the door didn't help, I still couldn't make out what they were talking about.  
I heard the main door shut, I moved away from the door just as it opened. Blushing at Orion he smiled down at me and kissed my helm.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Megatronous," he answered, giving him a curious look he continued. "He was doing another speech today and he was wondering if I was going."

"I don't know how you can be so buddy-buddy with him," I stated.

"He has good intention, he is just a bit rough; much like you."

"He started every single one of those fist fights."

"No need to defend yourself Star; you and Ironhide are more alike then you both care to admit."

"He might try to offline you."

"You wouldn't let him."

"I said try not succeed, he'll get a few tools to the head before he realizes I'm angry."

"Don't hurt him too much."

"That'll depend on how stubborn he is."

"You know this means you'll have to work a lot less."

"I know, not like any of you would give me a choice anyway."

"True enough; would you like some energon love?"

"I guess some energon would be a good idea."

I watched as Orion went over to the energon dispenser and poured our cubes. Walking back over to me handing me the cube before leading me over to sit on our couch. He sat next to me as I took a large sip of my cube.

"I'm afraid I do not know much about the carrying process, what should I know?"

"For the entire carrying process I'll be exhausted, I'll probably start purging soon but that will only last five or six decacycles. I'll need to consume a lot more energon as well. Once I am done purging my abdominal plating will start growing which means I won't be able to move around easily and for the last few decacyles I'll be bedridden."

"That would mean that you'll definitely have to cut back on all the work you do."

"Yes, I'll have to make sure my staff will be able to handle the hospital while I'm gone."

"I am sure they will manage."

"WHERE IS HE!?" Ironhide screamed, Orion froze up as Ironhide barged into the apartment Chromia gripping his servo helplessly trying to stop him. "You've got some explaining to do fancy pedes!"

Picking up a spare wrench from the counter I hit my enraged brother right in the helm. He turned to me as he held Orion ready to pummel him. Glaring down Ironhide I saw him slowly release Orion and back up looking at me terrified.

"How many times have to hit you before you get it through your thick helm that I love Orion!" I yelled he shrunk back and hid behind Chromia. "I'm carrying Orion's creation and you better get used to it or I'll make you wish you were never created are we clear!"

"Crystal," Ironhide said meekly.

"Now that he's done being overprotective I can say this; congratulations you two." Chromia cheered walking over to hug Orion before pulling me into a gentle hug.

"Fine.. congratulations fancy pedes..." Ironhide growled shaking Orion's servo before placing a servo on my helm rubbing it. "Congratulations Starry, always thought that you'd make a great creator."

"Compliment me all you want doesn't mean I am any less mad at you," I stated.

"It was worth a try." he teased.

"Keep telling yourself that," I muttered.

"That's enough you two; you still bicker as much as you did when I first met you back in primary schooling." Chromia lectured, I glared at her slightly. "Don't you glare at me Star, how many brawls have I stopped."

"We get it, we get it, jeez Chromia," Ironhide said.

"Don't forget to go tell Lithium, she'll be overjoyed when she hears." she added, bringing her servo's together smiling audio to audio.

"No doubt there, sis will be over to visit all the time," Ironhide stated laughing a bit, I smiled.

"That she will, although I don't think I'd mind too much," I replied we all laughed together. "I'm assuming you left Sparkplug in charge of the hospital, right?"

"Of course, Spike came over to entertain the little ones, boy they could listen to his stories all cycle. The imagination on the kid, no idea where he got it from, Sparkplug is too reserved for that." Chromia answered.

"He might become reserved, later on, he's still just a youngling," I said.

"You could say that about a good deal of people." Ironhide teased, I glared at him.

"You're older than me your old rust bucket," I replied.

"Not by much, old timer." he laughed.

"Cut it out you two, you're making Orion feel like a kid," Chromia stated, smacking Ironhide on the servo.

"Come on he may not be as old as us but he acts like he is." Ironhide joked, Orion seemed confused.

"No argument there, he is far more mature than you," Chromia replied.

"Hey!" Ironhide yelled, glaring at her as she laughed.

"Ignore them, Orion, they've been like this their entire lives," I stated, he smiled as he moved to stand at my side.

"We better go, I'll see you later, I expect you to get some rest and not show up at your usual time for work, I'm cutting back your hours." Chromia lectured.

"I get it Chromia, I'll see you tomorrow, you too 'Hide," I replied, they both left shutting the door behind them.

"Well, at least that is over with, right Orion," I said, he chuckled.

"Indeed, do you want more energon Star?"

"I probably should, thank you, Orion."

Smiling Orion went over and filled another cube of energon handing it to me as he kissed my helm. Sipping on the cube I felt Orion gently rub my back struts. He could melt away all my stress with only a few gentle touches. Later in the carrying process, I'm going to have to demand he rub my back struts at least once a cycle, to relieve some of the discomforts I'll be in.

"We'll have to go visit Alpha Trion and tell him as well."

"Let's do that next cycle, I'm too exhausted right now."

"Of course, we shall go when you feel up to it."

I leaned into Orion as I sipped on the energon, he still was rubbing soothing circles on my backstruts. Soon we'll have our own creation running around. Smiling I finished my energon and cuddled closer to Orion's warmth offlining my optics.

“If you want we can lie down if you are tired.”

“I'm good Orion, I just want to sit here for a bit.”

“Of course.”

(Later)

I cuddled up to Orion's side enjoying the warmth from his frame, his servo's holding me close. I don't know how I ever slept alone, it feels so right laying with him. I felt a small flutter of the sparkling in my chassis, smiling I looked up at Orion's faceplate.

My tank churned uncomfortably, frowning I closed my optics trying to ward off the sickness. I was not enjoying purging my tanks in the least, it always seemed to happen when I was relaxed or busy. Choking back an intake I turned away from Orion, I eyed the bin as the churning of my tanks worsened.

Lurching forward I put my faceplate over the bin as I expelled the contents of my tank. I moaned heavily, soon I felt a servo's gently rubbing my back struts, I leaned back into Orion's touch my tank settling. I felt a kiss on the side of my helm as he turned to rub my abdominal plating soothingly.

“I will never downplay the annoyance of nightly purging to my patients ever again.” I moaned, Orion chuckled kissing my helm again. “Don't laugh at me Orion, or you'll carry the next one.”

“I meant no harm Star I was just laughing at your dry humor love, and if we do plan to have another then if you wish I shall carry it.”

“You are such a push-over.”

“That is harsh love.”

“But true, I can not wait for the stage my hormones go crazy and I'll wake you up to frag not to lose my evening energon.”

“Interface, really?”

“I keep forgetting your younger then me and you don't know these things.”

“I'll do some research at work tomorrow.”

“Please Orion like you haven't already been doing research. You have no experience with this, no siblings or things like that. A mech born from the well, not a bond, I know you've been doing research on your breaks. Just like when we bonded and you spent ages before the date we set researching all you could. I wouldn't be surprised if you researched interfacing before we ever berthed together.”

“You know me too well, but I still do not know enough about the carrying process for my liking.”

“So far you're doing better than most first time Sires, we'll be fine.”

(End Flashback)

I looked at Stargazer as she read the datapad I gave her on medicine, her optics brightened as she focused on individual parts of the text. Recently my thoughts have strayed to the past, to an age I almost forgot about. Even though I was by no means a young mech then I had a youthful innocence and plans of brighter days. Abandoning my own work I played a gentle hand on her helm rubbing it fondly. She looked up at me with a gentle smile and innocently bright optics.

“Stargazer I am so proud of you, keep up the good work and you'll become a fantastic medic.” I praised, she grinned.

“Just like you Rache?” she inquired, I nodded kissing her helm.

“Just like me, if not better,” I stated, she looked at me in concern.

“Rache why are you crying?”

“Just remembering something that I had thought I had forgotten, stay happy for me.”

“As long as I have everyone around I will be happy.”

“I know you will, I know you will dear spark.”


	8. Heaven is a nice place

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.7~ Heaven is a nice place

I sat on the cliffside that resided above our base, I was careful to sit so the ground wouldn't crumble from my weight. My gaze was fixated on the star filled sky above me, I smiled and cast a last glance at the desert before flopping back to gaze up at just the sky.

Raising my hands up I pretended to grab at the twinkling stars that rested in the blackish blue abyss of the sky. I remember me and Replay used to look out the porthole windows and try to grasp a star. We thought if we could just grab a hold of one we would make everyone around us wishes come true.

“I wonder if we would still be friends. Probably so, me and him would always end up talking about adventures we wanted to have. I wonder if he can see me from the well.” I muttered, flipping up my visor I grinned up at the sky. “Hey if you can see me up there you make sure to tell everyone I miss them. I've heard from Miko that in Earth religion the Well of Allsparks is in the sky, who knows maybe you even have those puffy white wings.”

I heard the lift behind me rise and the door swished open, I sat up to look at the new arrival. I saw Arcee who looked at me in confusion, she walked over to me and sat down next to me. I smiled at her as she leaned back to smile at me.

“What are you doing up here Stargazer?” she asked, I looked back up to the stars.

“Not much just looking at the stars, Miko said humans have their own Well called Heaven and apparently, it resides in the sky. I thought I'd come out here and talk to some of the people I missed from my ship.” I replied, she looked away at the monument that Rache told me was for a mech named Cliffjumper.

“Why would you do that, you'll just making yourself upset.” she lectured, I smiled at her before turning my gaze back to the sky.

“I don't know, I don't feel that sad about it today. What about you why did you come up here?” I explained, she looked to the monument again.

“I just like to come up here and look at the stars, besides this is where I pay respects to Cliff.” she stated, I smiled at her and leaned back.

“It's nice up here, he has a good view at least,” I muttered, looking away from her.

“Yeah, although I think he would have preferred an area with more commotion, he loved the busier parts of the earth.” she mused.

“I'm sure he likes it here too, he gets to stay close to you and everyone else here.” I offered, she laughed and reached over to rub my helm.

“I guess you're right, I'm sure Cliff would have loved to be near us. I bet he would have loved to meet you, I'm sure he would have been eager to share all the antics he would get up to with you.”

“I would have been pleased to meet him, but at least I got to meet you Cee.”

“Yeah, me too...You should probably head in Star it's getting late and I bet Ratchet is wondering where you went.”

I heard the lift behind us open up and I turned to see Optimus smiling at us. Getting to my pedes I smiled back at him, walking over to us he knelt down and rubbed my helm. He was always so caring toward me; Carrier was right he was a very kind sparked mech. Looking back to Arcee I saw she was gazing up at Optimus a smirk on her faceplate.

“Ratchet's looking for you, it's time for you to go to recharge,” Optimus stated, I nodded.

“Okay Opmis, night Arcee,” I responded, turning to look at the monument. “Night Cliffjumper and everyone else.”

Optimus looked at me confused as Arcee smiled at me waving me off as I half-dragged him to the elevator. As the door closed we began our decent and Optimus squeezed my servo, looking up at him I grinned.

“Who were you saying goodbye to?” he asked, I looked away as we arrived at the base level.

“Miko told me of the Earth version of the Well, she said it was in the sky so I was saying goodbye to everyone. It's a nice idea that they could all be looking down at me, makes me want to try harder to be the best I can be.” I answered, he knelt down and held my shoulderplates.

“I'm sure they are all very proud of you Stargazer but never forget that they'll always be with you” he soothed as he touched my chestplates. “Right in your spark.”

“Thanks, Opmis.” I chimed, he pulled me into a hug and quickly took me into his arms as he began to walk toward the main room.

“There she is, where did you scamper off to this time?” Ratchet asked as he took me from Optimus.

“I was on the roof looking at the stars with Arcee,” I answered he looked at me one optical ridge raised.

“Oh really, what for?” he quarried, I leaned into him smiling fondly.

“Miko told me about the earth version of the well, she says that souls look down at people from the sky and are called angels. I went up to talk to some of the bots I miss and Arcee came up and we talked for a bit while watching the stars.” I explained, he kissed my helm.

“Who did you talk to?” he hushed I grinned.

“I talked to my friend Replay; he would have loved Earth with all its interesting stuff.” I babbled, he looked me curiously.

“Was he one of the other sparklings?”

“Uhuh, he was Blaster and.. um.. Tracks creation, right that was his Sire name.”

“Were you two close?”

“Yep, we were together all the time. During that time, he was my best friend, we would always look at the stars together and play games and sing songs. Now that I think about it, he was the only one who had a kind of name for me that wasn't a general term. He always called me Rhyme because when he was just born I had sung to him.”

“You feeling alright, are upset?”

“No, I'm fine. It's was kinda nice; besides I don't need to be upset I have you here Rache.”

Ratchet looked at me fondly and hugged me closer, I nuzzled into his strong shoulder. I attempted to hug him but could only really grip onto the sides of his chassis. He pulled back and nuzzled our helms together which made me giggle. Ratchet looked at me with such fondness as he gently settled me against his chassis.

“Alright time for bed bitlet, say good night to Optimus.” He hushed, I nodded and turned to the Prime who was smiling at us warmly.

“Night Opmis.” I chimed, he reached to rub my helm.

“Goodnight little one.” He soothed, I nodded and snuggled back into Ratchet as he walked off toward my room.

Entering my room he laid me down on the berth, he went across the room and dimmed the lights. He went back to the berth and sat down at the edge, reaching for the discarded thermal blanket at the bottom. Pulling it up, he covered my frame in the overly large blanket. Snuggling into the warm blanket I looked to Ratchet as he settled down.

“Now what story do you want to hear tonight?” he asked.

“Can you tell me a story about Ja?”

“Sure, how about I tell you about when your Carrier found out about you.”

(Ratchet’s POV)

Star fell into recharge laying against my side, her mouth was open in a small ‘o’ and she was venting softly. I gently began to move away from her laying her on her berth, she grumbled a bit before relaxing again. Gently rubbing her cheek I leaned down to kiss her helm. She rolled over resting on her side, at times like this I could almost forget the war that we were still in.

I got up from the berth and went to turn off the light, once I did that I turned around to gaze at her one last time. For a moment I saw a figure standing at her berthside looking down at her, I reset my optics and it disappeared. I guess I’m getting paranoid in my old age, turning I left the room shutting the door behind me. I went to turn to go back to the main room only to see Orion in front of me, I jumped a bit in surprise.

“Primus Optimus you nearly gave me a sparkattack,” I stated, he put his servo on my shoulderplates.

“I did not mean to frighten you old friend, you seemed to be in there longer than normal so I came to check. Was she fussy tonight?” he soothed, I looked back in at her. 

“Not at all, she may have been a bit too invested in the story I was telling and took a bit to wind down,” I replied, Orion, smiled down at me and leaned out to peek in at her.

“What tale did you tell her this time?” he asked as he led me back to the main area an arm holding me across the shoulderplates to his side.

“I told her about when Jazz discovered he was carrying her, she giggled quite a bit when I told her that Prowl fainted when Jazz told him,” I explained, we both chuckled in memory.

“Yes, I remember Prowl dragging Jazz into my office to get him off active duty. You stood in the doorway shaking your helm as Jazz tried to hold back laughter. It was quite the sight; I don’t think I’ll forget that for a long time.”

“I don’t I will either the look on Jazz’s face as Prowl fainted had been quite the sight, he looked almost offended.” 

“They were certainly an odd couple.”

“Some would the same about us.”

“I guess they would.”


	9. Cybonic Plague

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.8~ Cybonic Plague

“I found another Autobot distress beacon along with, the location of the Decepticon warship,” Ratchet called, I looked up from my datapad as Optimus went to his side. 

“How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?” Optimus asked I couldn’t help but wonder if maybe we would get a new friend.

“I didn’t. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumble across the two signals. We could finally attack the Decepticons on their base.” Ratchet chimed, Optimus nodded but seem troubled.

“The Decepticons can wait, there may be Autobots in danger. Ratchet prepare a medical kit.” Optimus stated, Ratchet nodded and began to pack away some tools. 

“Stargazer since you’ll be the only one in the base I leave you in charge of the groundbridge, you remember how to operate and answer the consoles coms.” Ratchet said I nodded quickly.

“Don’t worry Rache I can handle this, go make sure the Autobots are safe,” I affirmed, he smiled and kissed my forehead as he let me input the coordinates and start the ground bridge.

“Hold down the fort,” Optimus ordered, I nodded and saluted them as Optimus went through Ratchet hesitating a moment before following him in once they were safely there I closed the bridge. 

“I wonder if anyone else from my ship escaped?” I mused hugging my datapad close. “I hope someone did…”

(Ratchet’s POV)

“These ship has been here for centuries, there may be survivors in stasis pods,” I stated I turned my light to one dead crew member no this is? “These Autobots didn’t perish in the crash, this is a plague ship. Don’t touch anything! The virus could still be active.”

“Is this Cybonic Plague?” Optimus muttered I nodded looking around in horror.

“It’s only contagious if contact is made with infected energon,” I added just then I felt Optimus’ hand touch my shoulder him leaning weight into me. 

Turning I saw him showing early signs of the disease, I scanned and found the source, a body hanging from the ceiling. I quickly rushed us both out as Optimus tried his best to keep up but I practically dragged him. No! No! I need to get him back to base, but the fact I knew lingered in the back of my mind, no cure…

-Stargazer open up a bridge now and clear the med berth. - I called over the comm.

She opened a bridge and I again half-carried Optimus through she looked at us and audibly gasped. Quickly she cleaned off the berth as I dragged Optimus over to it. With my help, I was able to get him to lay down on the berth. I quickly opened a comm with the others.

-Ratchet to everyone, return to base immediately. – I ordered I turned to see Star looking at us tears filling her optics.

I tore my gaze from hers as I set up Optimus with all the monitors I could without risking spreading the disease. Once I had finished that I brought up all his vitals on the monitor. He was not doing good, from what I could tell he wouldn’t last until tomorrow. I felt my soul drop and I held my hand over my spark. In less than twenty-four mere human hours I would lose my sparkmate, and leader.

Soon I heard the others race in, they were without their human charges thankfully. Stargazer backed up until Bumblebee knelt next to her holding her to his chest. Bulkhead and Arcee went to my side and looked at Optimus gasping in horror. No, Megatron wouldn’t have engineered this disease without a cure, he must have one, but how to get it?

“Doc what’s wrong with Optimus?” Bulkhead questioned, I sighed regaining my composure.

“Me and Optimus went to investigate an Autobot distress signal we found, it was a Plague Ship. Optimus was infected with Cybonic Plague, he has less than a day left before it kills him. And the only one who might have any idea of a clue is dead!? Damn Decepticons!” I yelled everyone looked at me in shock as I tried and failed to remain calm.

“You said you saw the Decepticon ship too! Find it and question someone!” Star yelled I looked to see her looking far too serious her voice changing slightly so she sounded almost like Prowl “If it was a Decepticon made disease surely someone else had to know the cure too, there is a seventy-five percent chance someone aboard that ship might have the cure.”

“She’s got a point if you can still find their ship let’s get on their and beat the cure out of them.” Bulk added.

“No, this must be a stealth mission, we do not have the forces or resources to take on their entire ship. This will increase our success rate by eighty percent.” Star interjected, she sounded exactly like Prowl even though she was trembling and crying.

“Star you’re starting to sound like Prowl.” Bulkhead stated.

‘Bulk Prowl was…’ Bee began.

“Prowl was my Sire, and I have a battle computer just like him, I can be our tactician for this mission.” She explained, she broke free from Bee’s arms. “Ratchet do we still have the location of their ship?”

“Yes,” I stated, turning back to my earlier scan getting their coordinates. 

“Good, Bee and Arcee you two would be the best for this mission, you enter sneak and try to find a hub to hack into and look for the cure or someone to interrogate.” She ordered they both nodded hesitatingly as I opened the groundbridge.

The two race into the bridge and I shut it once they arrived, I felt a tap on my leg. Looking down I saw Stargazer holding up her datapad, I took it and she pointed to Optimus. Nodding I quickly set up his vitals onto the datapad as I used the screens to monitor the signal and have an open comm link with Bee and Arcee. I felt her reach up to grab my elbow-tugging it, I picked her up and she leaned into my chest silently crying.

“Shhh… I’ve got you sweetspark, everything will be okay.” I hushed in a whisper she nodded into me.

“A Prime never breaks their promises, right?” she stated as I patted her head.

“Yes, a Prime never breaks their promises, he will be okay, we find the cure and he will hold out until then.” I soothed.

“I will be fine.” Optimus croaked out, we turned to him and he smiled weakly.

(Bumblebee’s POV)

We returned I felt off, maybe it was just having to go into the mind of the man who stole my voice. The whole time I was in there I felt off, his presence was even more imposing. I had awoken him from his coma, made him aware of his delusions. Arriving back, I saw that Optimus was looking better and would make a full recovery from the disease. 

“Good job Bee!” Star cheered, I looked down at her smiling behind my mask.

‘Yeah, you did good too.’ I complimented kneeling down I rubbed her helm fondly. ‘You’re just as smart as your Sire.’

“Thanks, Ja always told me that because of how I could kinda talk when I was with him. It was broken, but I could speak as well as when I first got here.” She replied, she had a certain sadness I rubbed her helm again.

‘Don’t be upset, be proud of where you came from and how courageous your creators were.’ I soothed she nodded and raced Optimus side as I felt that off feeling again and I shook my helm.


	10. Bee's Sick Mind

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.9~ Bee’s Sick Mind

I awoke and felt this uneasy feeling growing stronger, I leaned against the wall. Something felt so wrong, was it being in Megatron’s mind? Did it bring back memories, I reached up to touch my neck cables and then the mask covering my scarred mouth? Maybe, that was a horrible time, I am lucky to have survived, Ratchet saved me at the cost of my voice.   
I heard an evil laugh in the back of my mind I recoiled, all I could hear was his voice. He called out the name Starscream, I picked up something up and crunched the item in my head. I heard footsteps behind me as I turned around.

“Bumblebee I need that!” Ratchet yelled, I looked at the item and turned to him.

‘I keep seeing Megatron, hearing him laugh, then I zone out.’ I explained he looked at me motioning me to sit on the medberth.

“I know going into his mind must have brought back some bad memories, I think it best you stay here and relax. You did do us a lot by helping us save Optimus, I think he would allow you time to process all of this.” Ratchet explained I nodded as he reached over to put a hand on my shoulder. “Just try to remember that the past is in the past.”

“Rache! I finished check all the maintenance stuff; oh Bee you’re still here?” Stargazer asked I smiled behind my mask at her as she raced and crawled on the berth next to me.

“Bumblebee is fine, just a little jumbled after being in Megatron’s mind.” Ratchet assured I nodded she looked at me sadly.

“Sorry it was my plan that made you have to do that, but don’t worry if anything is scaring you I am right here to help you. You’ve told me I’ve been getting better at sparring, haven’t you?” she chimed I nodded as she practiced a few punches.

“Woah, there young femme that training is self-defence nothing more, don’t forget your other schooling.” Ratchet reminded she nodded.

“I know Rache, once you’re done with the last of Optimus’s report you’ll teach me how to do regular check-ups right?” she asked he nodded as she poked my forehead. “Bee can be my volunteer, right Bee?”

‘Sure.’ I replied I hope this was just bad memories resurfacing.

(Stargazer’s POV)

We had Bumblebee in power down mode, Rafael and was telling him stories as I listened. This was nice and cozy I am glad to know we have such a good family. Hearing footsteps I turned to see Ratchet walk up to us. I smiled as he knelt down to look at Rafael.

“Rafael he can’t hear you, how about I bridge you home to your home.” He stated, I looked to Raf who looked up at Bee.

“I promised Bee I’d stay, we’re like family,” Raf replied.

“You aren’t even the same species.” Ratchet scoffed.

“I think Raf is family, even though he’s a human and we’re Cybertronian,” I commented.

“Yeah, what you’re thinking of Ratchet is being related, it’s not the same. See this is my family.” Raf said, holding up his phone Ratchet.

“Yes, yes.” Rache huffed.

“Sometimes I can yell and no one can hear, there are just so many of us,” Raf explained as I looked at the picture.

“Yeah, that is a big family.” I chimed.

“But Bee listens, and he understands me, and I understand him and I don’t know why, but I want to stay,” Raf affirmed.

“Rache let Raf stay a bit, we both want to be here when Bee wakes up,” I added Ratchet vented deeply.

“Well I better go to the supply vaults to fix this, you both know what this mean right?” Ratchet stated.

“Don’t touch anything.” We replied in sync.

“I can’t wait to show Bee this new laptop I’m saving up for,” Raf said I smiled but heard Bee online looking up I saw him walk off. 

“Bee!” I called racing after him.

“Bee come back!” Raf called I saw Bee activate the groundbridge.

“What did you two do?!” Ratchet exclaimed as Bee walked into the groundbridge.

“Nothing.” Raf replied, “Bee just got up and left.”

“He can’t do that he was in power down, where does he think he’s off to?” Ratchet replied I gasped,

“Ratchet we pulled only Bumblebee out of that mind thing, right?” I questioned.

We raced over to the console as I helped Raf to the upper level. What could be going on? I had a bad sinking feeling about this. Had Megatron infected Bumblebee with something?

“This is the coordinates of our last battle with Megatron’s undead,” Rache stated oh right the undead monsters that were brought back to life with dark energon.

“Why would he go to that scary place?” I muttered.

“Should we call Optimus?” Raf suggested.

“Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own.” Ratchet replied activating the bridge. 

“I’ll come too,” I said, he patted my head. 

“No, I need you here to guard base and monitor the coms, I will be fine.” He stated but Bumblebee walked back through. “Bumblebee what have you been doing?”

“What’s that in his hand?” I asked Ratchet grabbed his hand.

“Dark energon?” he stated Bee punched Ratchet into the upper layer by the screen.

“Rache! I don’t know if that is you in there, Bee,” I yelled moving forward. “but I will stop you!” 

Racing forward I slide under his kick banging his door wings together before kicking him forward. He stumbled but spun sending me into the wall and ran to console changing the coordinates before racing through the groundbridge before it closed.

“Are you two okay?” Raf exclaimed.

“Yes, just a bit sore, that wasn’t him was it Rache?” I stated walking over.

“I’m more worried about Bumblebee, I fear the time spent in Megatron’s mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon.” Ratchet stated as I cover my mouth.

“Bee’s not a con!” Raf yelled.

“Agreed, but we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee plans to do with that shard. The only one who knew of the dark energon was Megatron.” Ratchet stated.

“Bumblebee has Megatron’s memories.” Raf quipped.

“No far worse Raf, I think that was Megatron.” I shuddered.

“I agree, Megatron is occupying Bumblebee’s mind.” Ratchet confirmed. “How could I have been such a fool the cortical psychic pass is a two-way conduit when Bumblebee   
returned to his own mind Megatron followed.”

“It’s all my fault, it was my plan.” I cried Ratchet patted my head.

“No, you are only a child I as a doctor should have foreseen this and now Bumblebee Megatron has bridged to the same coordinates as Optimus. Both of you stay here.”

“No! Bumblebee needs us!” Raf and I yelled, he sighed reaching out a hand as I picked up Raf.

“Of course, he does.” He stated I smiled and walked with him through the bridge. “Oh no, the Decepticon warship.”

“What do we do?” I asked in a whisper he raced off down the hall where a pile of vehicons lay offline.

“Did Bee do this?” Raf asked.

“I fear Megatron mind is dominant, clearly he came here for one purpose. To use the dark energon to revive his own body.” Ratchet stated.

“We have to stop him, I won’t let that monster be revived.” I hissed.

“No Bumblebee won’t him do it, just like he did let him hurt me back at the base,” Raf assured.

“I hope you are right.” Ratchet sighed as we snuck around the next corner. 

There was Bee next to husk of that monster, I felt a rage build up but Ratchet kept me back. They already were linked up, no, he can’t be revived. That monster will destroy everything I love again. 

Ratchet raced in and tried to fight Bumble but was knocked aside again. I raced out and avoided him a bit hitting him but soon he stepped on my back holding me down. Raf raced   
in, no please don’t let Raf be hurt or worse die, I squirmed.

“Please Raf no…” I whimpered.

“Bumblebee now, remember who you are, remember me, know you all exist to me no matter what,” Raf called, I struggled and broke free from under Bumblebee. “That’s right Bee it’s me.”

‘No get out!” Bumblebee cried I tried to grab the crystal but he held it out of my grasp.

“Bee, give me that dark energon, please don’t wake up that monster.” I pleaded Bee fell and I felt a shift he hit me and Raf away, I raced to Raf’s side as he got up slowly.

“Bee no…” Raf muttered I glared at Megatron’s lifeless form. 

“Farewell Megatron.” Ratchet stated pulling out the life support cord and he and Bee began to fight again but again Bee tossed him into a wall.

“Bumblebee!” Raf yelled.

“Bumblebee can’t hear you anymore.” Megatron voice rang, I shuddered curling up pulling Raf close.

“No, I need to stop him,” Raf yelled.

“We can’t…” I admitted as Bee thrust the dark energon into Megatron’s chest.

I backed up with Ratchet and Raf as Megatron rose up, Bee please you have to run. I was too scared, it was all I could do to hold Raf and move backward. Soon Bee began to back up as Megatron stood tall and a group of vehicons entered the room.

“Decepticon’s your rightful lord and master has returned!” he proclaimed, I shuffled closer to Ratchet as Megatron began to leave the room. “Finish these pests I have my own extermination to perform.”

Soon the vehicons began to fire, Bee, stood ground so Ratchet could get me and Raf out of the firing range. Soon he followed, we ran out of the ship exhaust and jumped off as we did there was an explosion behind us. Bee held me and Raf close landing safely with Ratchet beside us. 

“Seems Optimus did his work.” Ratch mused.

“But now he’s back…” I muttered.

“Don’t worry about him, we best find the others.” Ratchet stated, soon I heard Optimus’ voice.

“Ratchet we require a groundbridge.” He requested, we walked around the end to see him, Bulk and Arcee.

“You’re not the only ones.” Ratchet joked as I looked back to the smoking Decepticon ship, someday we will kill that monster.

“Lucky I have my datapad, we can order one through it.” I chimed, calling a groundbridge to home.

“Good work Stargazer.” Ratchet thanked, as we all walked through.

(Bee’s POV)

Ratchet finished scanning me and I stepped free of the equipment, I can’t believe he took me over. I feel so weak, but I was able to keep him from killing Raf and Stargazer, even if she did have a few dents. She stood beside Ratchet smiling along with the others.

“There all back to normal.” Ratchet stated.

“Yep, Bee is back to his awesome self, I think I might need more defense training though.” She joked.

‘I’ll teach you some new moves soon.’ I replied before kneeling down to Raf. ‘I’m sorry I hurt you.’

“It’s okay.” Raf soothed.

‘I tried to fight back.’ I muttered.

“I know.” He replied.

‘Thanks for everything.’ I thanked.

“What did he say?” Miko asked racing over.

“He said thanks,” Raf answered, I smiled as I looked at the team, the nightmare is over.


	11. Vehicle Mode

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.10~ Vehicle Mode

I sat on the med berth reading my medical school work, this time I was reading up on how to write up a proper medical file and update it. I wish I got to do more practical tests instead of all this reading. Not that I didn’t want to be a medic, I could help everyone more if I could be a medic, I can only really run the groundbridge and fight a bit. I need to learn more, I need to be of use to everyone. 

“Have you finished your reading?” Ratchet asked, I shot up and looked at him awkwardly. 

“Almost, Rache when do I get to move onto practical training?” I responded.

“Well not until you get an alt form, actual now that I am thinking of it I think it is time we got you an alt form. I will look online for a suitable vehicle then ask Fowler to bring one in for you to scan.” He rambled.

“I get a vehicle mode! What can I be a truck or maybe a car like Bee.”

“You will for the time have to go with a small vehicle.”

“Aw…”

“When you get older you can pick a whatever vehicle you want but you are still growing you need a vehicle mode that can grow with you.”

“Okay, just try to make it cool like Bee or Opmis’ please.”

“Hehe, I shall try little one, now finish your school work.”

“Will do!”

(Bee’s POV)

Star practiced her technique then out of nowhere she jumped up to kick her legs in a splits position. That move looks like Jazz fighting soon she got a set of movements that looked just like Jazz training. Where did she learn this? Did she learn from watching his practice as a sparkling?

“How did I do?” she asked breaking me from my thoughts.

‘Good job but where did those last moves come from?’ I replied she shifted awkwardly.

“Ja used to do those in my free time I was trying to do them, did I do them just like him?” she pressed.

‘Yeah, I can’t believe how quick you pick up moves.’

“Maybe it’s in my coding my creators were great fighters, right?”

‘Yeah, the two of them together seemed unstoppable, Jazz taught me how to fight when I was a trainee.’

“Really? Wow! No wonder you're so good in battle you learned from my Ja, he was so strong, only Megatron could touch him. He wasn’t even scared facing Megatron.” 

‘He always acted like he was in control no matter what.’

“Yeah, he always was so cool and I bet Prower was too, from what Jazz told me he is a very strong mech.”

‘He was but he usually was in charge of plans.’

“Sorry that my plan got you taken over by Megatron…”

‘Don’t be sorry it was a good plan, we couldn’t have predicted what happened, I mean you barely had any idea what a cortical psychic pass worked. Besides I am back to myself, you even were there trying to help me.’

“I know it’s just, I feel like I have as Miko say big shoes to fill.”

‘Just being who you are is enough, now let’s test your blocking.’

“Alright!”

(Ratchet’s POV)

“I got the motorcycle you requested what exactly is this for?” Fowler called he walked out of the elevator with at the three-wheeled motorcycle I had picked.

“Thank you, Fowler, it’s for Stargazer, I was thinking it’s about time she got an alt mode and hologram driver,” I replied.

“You are giving a child giant robot wheels!” Fowler yelled, by the all spark he could be more annoying than the children humans.

“She is quite capable of handling driving on your primitive roads, normally she would have an alt mode specially made to grow with her at a much younger age. She is perfectly capable of handling this I can assure you.” I stated he didn’t seem convinced or pleased.

“Ratchet I finished doing the maintenance checks,” Stargazer called running into the room with her tool box in hand she turned to Fowler. “Hello, Agent Fowler. Wait, is that gonna be my alt mode!”

“Yes, Fowler if you wouldn’t mind stepping back so I can show Stargazer how to scan her first alt mode,” I asked he stood aside grumbling something. “Alright now, Stargazer I need you to scan that vehicle like you do when you do maintenance. Once you scan it you should get specs then focus on them to transform.”

“Okay!” she chimed she was able to scan the vehicle and soon transformed into the odd motorcycle. “Woah! That felt weird, but now I am I motorcycle thing.”

“Now try to un-transform I need to give a program to create a holographic driver for when you go out.” I urged she slowly turned back to her robot mode and stumbled a bit. “You will get you used to transforming soon, maybe during your defense training you and Bee can get you used to your alt mode. As for now, I need you to stand in the chamber so I can put you in shut down to download you the new program.”

“Aww, I have to be in shutdown mode.” She whined.

“Eyepep no whining, if you want wheels you need this program installed.” I lectured she nodded and slowly entered the chamber, I adjusted it to her size and put her in shut down mode sending her the program installer.

“She’s already doing maintenance?” Fowler asked I nodded looking to the agent.

“Indeed, she is quite bright, she is taken medical lessons, maintenance training, and some self-defense training. She is excelling in them all, soon I will have a bit more work off my shoulders and she will be entertained.” I replied.

“Is it all to keep her occupied?” he questioned.

“I would be lying if I said no, but it is not the only reason, she actual asked me to teach her to be a medic,” I responded turning back to the console.

“She has grown up quite a bit since she first arrived.”

“Indeed, they always grow up so quick.”

“Was that sentimental?”

“In war, children are a hindrance, so they are forced to grow up quick so that they can survive. I am being a bit melancholic for the days before the war, but I am an old mech we tend to get sentimental about the past.”

“I didn’t really know you guys did ages.”

“Not in the same way as you humans but we do age but it takes a much longer period of time as we age. I am the last Cybertronian alive when the Prime before Optimus was alive and that was a long time ago even before our war with the Decepticons.”

“I learn more about your kind ever visit, I better head back to work and return this motor tricycle.” 

“Yes, yes, goodbye then.”

“You are a lot nicer than normal ever since she came around.”

Before I could reply he was in the elevator going up, I vented, I guess she had softened me up a bit. She brought back a certain innocence I have long missed. I remember the old days when I would take care of all those kids in Kaon. I went through similar moments with all of them that I now did with her. Maybe that is why I choose to name her after the Hospital my sister had founded in her name.


	12. Hologram Rider

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.11~ Hologram Rider

I stepped out of the scanner, Ratchet looked at me as I raced over to him. He patted my backstruts and I pulled away and transformed, then I saw my program for a hologram. I clicked and saw the form, it looked like a human about Miko’s age. The hologram had long hair with a helmet and a graphic long sleeve tee and jeans. I like it, if I had been human I would like to look like this.

I found I could control the hologram, I let the hologram stand on top of my bike form. He chuckled and let me play around with hologram form. I loved this, now I could finally leave the base and see outside. Giggling in glee I began to drive around the main base room, hearing someone drive in I saw Jack I made my hologram stand up on my bike as I drove waving to him and Arcee.

“Wow, seems like you got a vehicle mode, but make sure your hologram is sitting down when you leave the base.” Arcee lectured as Jack got off her so she could transform.

“I will, just testing it out, I want to know how much I can do with it, so I can look like a normal human when I go outside,” I replied.

“You don’t think you are free to just leave the base whenever you want, no you must have some supervision.” Ratchet stated, I huffed making my hologram sit down.

“Well at least I can go outside, I want to see what Earth is like.” I chimed.

“Don’t get too excited, Jasper, isn’t that giant,” Jack said, I nodded and dissipated my hologram.

“I know, Jasper isn’t that big of a place, but I want to see more humans and how they interact along with plant life and other stuff. I want to learn and see all that I can about Earth.” I explained.

“You certainly are the most excited about hanging out with humans.” Arcee teased.

“I can’t help it,” I replied transforming back to my normal frame. “I never got to see much of anywhere but the base, and I am a kid, I want to see the world I now live on, see the humans we protect and live secretly among.”

“Don’t get too curious.” Ratchet reminded.

“I won’t I know we have to be a secret, I will be careful I want to just see it outside again. See the world, I never get to see the world.” I admitted, he sighed and patted my head.

“I know, but we are to be in disguise, and you need to careful anytime you are outside, it is not only humans you are hiding from.” He insisted, I nodded.

“I know, I learned self-defense, and I have a com link and I won’t be alone.” I soothed.

“Still you will be trained on how to behave outside before you even step one pede out of this base,” I stated.

“I know, I will listen to the training well, don’t worry Ratchet you know how quick I learn,” I replied, he chuckled.

“That I do, now Arcee would you mind helping with her training in this area since you both need holographic drivers while without humans,” Ratchet asked.

“Yeah sure, Jack you better do your homework, come on Star let’s go to the training room,” Arcee called, I nodded and raced after her.

(Ratchet’s POV)

“Alright now time to lay down,” I stated, she stood on her berth grinning.

“I finished my training next I get to go on a drive around Jasper tomorrow. I am way too excited to sleep.” She chimed.

“I know, but you need sleep,” I replied, she flopped down and I covered her up. 

“Story please?” she asked, I chuckled I sat there.

“You and your stories, alright how about I tell you about your Carrier when he was young?” 

“Yeah, tell me, tell me.” 

“Alright, now this was when your Carrier still lived in my hospital in Kaon. Your Carrier was very helpful and had made friends with a seriously disabled boy named, Rodian, he was blind and stuck in a hoverchair, he had some birth deformities. He was a good child and your Carrier became very close to him taking care of him throughout the day. The spoke through hand speak, which is sign language for Cybertronians. Your Carrier cared for him, they were best friends and were some of the most well-behaved kids I had. They would be kind and your Carrier helped as many other children as he could.”

“Ja was always taking care of someone.”

“Yes, he even when the war broke out he took care of people like your brothers and other kids. He always took the time to take care of those around him.”

“He really did, thanks for the story I think I can sleep now.”

“You do, well goodnight then.”

“Night Rache.”

(Stargazer’s POV)

I raced to Bee’s side, today I would be able to go on my first trip through Jasper. He patted my head and transformed as did I forming my driver. I revved up using hologram I drove off beside Bee, I wanted to play outside. All I wanted to do was play Bee would take me around town and show me a secret place I could wander in robot form.

I followed him out of the base for the first time and lead me toward the town of Jasper. I would get a good view around the town as Bee would instruct me over com’s in which area and the streets we were on. I made a mental map of the town as we went for further reference. 

‘So, this is the kid’s school, if we ever need you to pick up the kids this is where you go.’ I soothed.

“Oh, this is their school, did you go to school like them?” I asked.

‘Not really, I went to the solider academy, I specialized in special ops, and became a spy with your carrier.’ 

“Yeah, how was Carrier as a mentor?”

‘He had high standards and was careful, but he was a kind mentor.’

“Wow, I no wonder you are so strong.”

‘Yeah, come on let’s continue the tour.’

“Okay, show me more of the town.”

(Bee’s POV)

We arrived back at base both of us has had fun, I had picked up Raf with her and we drove back to base together. Raf was ready to do some school work, so I told Star we would train. Pulling in I let out Raf who I helped up after transforming back to my normal form. Once he was safely up I saw Star transform and stumble a bit.

“Still haven’t gotten used to that feeling” she joked, I nodded.

‘It takes time.’ I soothed, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the training room. ‘Eager to train, aren’t we?’

“I can’t wait, I need to train, I need to get this transforming down, I want to learn how to defend myself when I am in vehicle mode.” She chimed.

‘Okay, but we have to be careful.’ I replied she nodded dragging me forward.

“We will come on I just want to be the best I can be.”

‘You will be.’


	13. Hide and go Seek

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.12~ Hide and go Seek

I was playing hide and seek with Bumblebee was fun, we had chosen a space of desert far from our base. I was hiding in between two boulders, I could hear some voices, one sounded familiar. Odd it was just supposed to be me and Bee playing now it sounds like Bulkhead is here. I listened carefully as I finally saw the two vehicles. 

I gasped before covering my mouth and hiding further back in the boulders. It was Decepticon’s, the one called Knockout who had been there when I crash, and his partner Breakdown. I scraped against the rocks and squeaked, turning I saw them both stop.

“Breakdown did you hear something?” Knockout asked his voice smooth and classy.

“I think I did, maybe we got ourselves an Autobot.” Breakdown replied I crouched down which caused more scraping noises.

“That sound, seems they are ruining their paint job.” Knockout chimed, they both turned into robot modes and headed to my general direction.

Covering my mouth as I tried to keep myself in the shadows, I don’t even want to imagine what will happen if they spot me. Should I com Bee, no, that would blow my cover? I just need to blend into the shadows and silence my vents.

The walked closer and I saw Breakdown looking to left and Knockout turned on his headlights and pointed it at me. I was light up, scrap what do I do. Pushed further back scraping my metal I watched as both Deceptions stood at my only exit. 

“I can’t believe it, it’s you, surprised you still look wonderful little feme.” He chimed, I bared my denta.

“Back off, leave me alone.” I hissed he chuckled.

“Seems they gave you a sharp voice box.” He commented his friend laughed.

“Aren’t you cute, trying to sound scary.” Breakdown teased.

“I said to back off, if you don’t I can comm for help,” I stated.

“Oh, so scary cutie, now come on out we won’t hurt me.” Knockout chimed.

“You bring me to your base I will murder Megatron then you.” I threatened. 

“You will say what if you can beat us both we will join the Autobots.” Breakdown stated I smirked.

“Sure, I take that bet, one on one, me and you Breakdown will fight, don’t go easy just cuz I’m a kid.” I challenged they both back up as I crawled out from the rocks.

“Alright kiddo, you can go first show me what you got.” He chimed. 

I charge at him dodging his hammer sliding under him and jumped onto his back holding on and pushing my legs into him to shove him forward as I flipped slide to a stop. Rushing at him I raced toward him trying to take him down he spun at me wildly I slide under him again and kicked him in the crotch plating with both feet and flipping back to my feet. I could hear the sound of a car racing toward us I turned as I saw Bee. The two Decepticons saw this and raced off.

“See you next time for a rematch kiddo, you may turn us yet,” Breakdown called as the took off.

‘Are you okay?’ Bee asked pulling me close.

“Yeah, it was weird, they were almost nice,” I commented as I watched the retreating duo.

‘Let’s get back to base, we’ll need to tell Ratchet and Optimus about this.’ He stated, I sighed and called for a bridge.

The bridge appeared before us as we walked through Bee touching my back. He leads me through as I took one glance at the duo. What had been with them, could Decepticon’s be nice? No, I know they are sparkling killers, they are pure evil I can’t forget that.

(Ratchet’s POV)

“I can’t believe you fought some Decepticons!” I yelled she nodded guiltily.

“I didn’t have much choice, and I got away unscathed.” She replied I looked at her scraped paint.

“What happened to your paint then,” I commented.

“Oh, I hide in between two boulders and kinda squished myself as far back as I could to try and hide.” She explained.

“Why did you leave there then, could they still reach you,” I stated she looked ashamed.

“Breakdown challenged me, so I decided a fight would attract Bee back to me.” I soothed.

“You are only to fight in self-defense, what it Knockout had joined in?” I questioned.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I knew I was small and quick enough to avoid them, they wouldn’t leave even after I threaten to comm for reinforcement, so I thought running was my best option.” She said.

“No next time actually com for back up,” I ordered she nodded.

“I will, I’m sorry.” She apologized.

“Good, now no more outside for one decacycle, now go study your medical work silently so I can get back to my work.” 

“Okay.”

I watched her pick up her datapad and crawl onto the medberth and begin to read. I turned my attention back to my work, for a moment. Turning back, I saw her curling up looking nervous, I didn’t know what to do. With her, I felt I needed to be more careful with her, be more tender. But how can I be after all these eons for war?

(Stargazer’s POV)

I was sent to bed, I was holding onto Ratchet’s hand, I felt really awkward tonight. Today he had kept looking at me, was he disappointed in me for what I did. Was he still mad at me for everything, I need to behave? I want to keep being careful and make up for what I say. 

“Rache, I am sorry.” I apologized.

“Don’t be, I know I need to be a bit more tender, you are still young stuck in the war. Just don’t do it again,” I nodded and we entered the room and laid me down in my berth. 

“Rache, can I get another story.”

“You know I am running out stories for you.” 

“Come on I don’t mind repeats.”

“You wouldn’t, alright let’s see what story I can recall tonight.”

“I hope it’s a good one.”

“I thought you liked all my stories bitlet.”

“I do, but some are even better.”

“I guess so, I am glad you like stuff like this.”

“I love being here with you.”

“I am glad to have you, now let’s get you a story ready so my little bitlet can sleep.”

“Yay!”


	14. Ratchet’s Feelings

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.13~ Ratchet’s Feelings

Something about the way I usually acted seemed to be changing, Stargazer was changing me. I felt more like I had back then with my hospital and the many children. I am getting soft in my old age I guess, she had curled up to my side when I told her a story. She had an effect on me more than other of the other younglings have over the years.

I walked away from the console it was late and I did need a little bit of recharge before returning to my duties. At this rate, I would only get two groons of recharge before I wake up again. I know I’ll need my energy to care for Stargazer as she is quite the active one. At least Bumblebee and Optimus’s training of her give me some respite. 

“You are still up, old friend, I thought you were in recharge cycles ago,” Optimus stated I turned to look at him.

“Ah you’re back from your patrol, I seemed to lose the time as per usual I will be heading to recharge now,” I replied he put a hand on my shoulder.

“I shall join you.” He said I blushed and he grabbed my servo and lead me toward his own berth room. 

“I thought we would keep this a secret from the others,” I muttered, he squeezed my hand.

“I had nearly lost you and you nearly lost me I need this one night.” He replied, I nodded and let him put an arm around me.

“You are always too soft Orion.” I hushed.

“I know and you love it.” He hummed, I nodded leaning into him.

“You will never change.”

(Stargazer’s POV)

I awoke weird usually I only awaken when Ratchet makes me rise, checking my internal chronometer I saw how late I had slept in. I can’t believe that I slept in so late, hopping off my berth and I raced out to the main room. As I entered I saw both Optimus and Ratchet speaking together Optimus was joking and Ratchet was laughing. 

I stopped and looked as they chatted back and forth, this was such an oddly happy sight. The two of them seemed to be in their own little world as they spoke. Chatting and talking they both had a mirth to them I had thought long gone. Looking down at my own servos I squeezed them into fists I would only taint this joy.

“Oh, Stargazer you are awake how did you recharge?” Optimus asked this veil of happiness bursts and I begin to walk forward smiling.

“Good I can’t believe I slept in so late, I will get behind on my training at this rate,” I answered.

“You are too far ahead for that Stargazer, now let’s go get you some fuel.” Ratchet chimed I was surprised as he scooped me up carrying me to the energon storage.

“Ah Rache?” I quipped.

“Yes, don’t tell me you’re still sleepy.” He teased poking my chestplate.

“No, I mean you usually wake me up,” I mumbled.

“Oh that, me and Optimus were caught up reminiscing I thought I’d let you sleep in.” he stated.

“You two have known each other for a long time, haven’t you?” I quizzed, he nodded as he poured me a cube of energon.

“Yes, we have, here drink up.” He chimed, I nodded and drank my ration.

“Did you meet before the war?” I asked.

“We did, that was many eons ago.” He mused.

“I am sorry I disturbed you too, you seemed so happy,” I muttered.

“Don’t apologize, you are very important don’t you know, you bring hope and hope is a light we all need.” He comforted as I set my cube aside. “Now come on let’s get your lessons started since you are so eager to learn my little one.”

(Ratchet’s POV)

She worked on reading her lessons, her concentration was commendable for someone her age. It filled me with pride to see her so determined to learn. She was a hard worker and she was almost a prodigy for her age. I knew what she needed to do was to study hard and become a productive member. 

I can’t imagine a day when I may be sending her out into the field to fight, or to try to save a life and fail. That was the horrors of war, that is what they did to the younglings. I still fear that she will be corrupted by war like all the other younglings were. Will I ever get better at handling this extreme nature of war?

“Rache can I ask you something?” she quipped.

“Sure, go ahead,” I replied turning to her to see her looking almost shy.

“Um, how long have you and Opmis known each other, you seemed so happy chatting this morning?” She stated I smiled at the fond moment this morning. “It kinda reminded me of the people on the ship, I remember Red always smiled when Ferno was around…”

“Yes, we are very close, we have known each other before the war as well, we are quite lucky to still be here. It is nice to talk about the old times, nice to forget about the here and now for a little bit.” I replied.

“I’m sorry I ruined it.” 

“What, you didn’t ruin anything.”

“But I did, I broke it, that bubble of joy…”

“What are you talking about?”

“I always ruin everything…”

“Where is this coming from..?”

“If I didn’t exist Prower and Ja would still be alive, I ruined everyone’s lives…”

I walked to her and scooped her up and held her rocking her, “You ruined nothing, I can tell you with certainty your creators may not have even thought of getting on a ship without you being alive.” I hushed.

“I did, if I wasn’t born when I was they would have had lots of time to get on the ship… Then maybe Metron wouldn’t have killed everyone one.” She sobbed.

“You are too young to ever blame yourself for any of those things.” 

“But I was the reason they died…”

“No, you weren’t, Megatron was, this war was, you are far too young to blame yourself for this war.”

“Why did they have to die..?”

“War is a horrible thing, I’ve learned over the years that death is always far too close, tragedy is commonplace.”

“Rache….”

“I know loss, and I know how you feel but you can not blame yourself, the dead would not want that.”

“How could they not, I live yet they died.”

“The dead do not want us to join them, they want us to put all our effort into ending this conflict that took them away.”

“I guess so… I want to help end it.”

“You are hope and hope can help us so much in dire times, we need you and we will need you as an extra medic in time. So, keep studying and keep smiling, soon this war will finally end.”

“What will that do?!”

“Hope makes the bad days brighter and the good times better, you remind us why we fight, and soon you can help heal the wounded with a smile and kindness.”

“How will a smile help?”

“It will help way more than you think.”

“Okay, I will try to smile.”

“That is all I can ask, now let’s wipe away that lubricant and I’ll sit and help you study a bit.”

“Okay, thank you Rache I am glad I get to be with you.”

“Me too little spark.”

(Stargazer’s POV)

I pushed up my visor whipping a bit of lubricant from my optics, why had I awoken this time. I could hear a commotion going on, the sound echoed through the base. Probably a mission or something, I hopped off my bed and walked toward the door. As I was about to open it I realized I would only get in the way. Heading back to my berth I laid down and shut off my optics. 

Why do I do this? Am all I good for is hiding away? First from those terrible purple mechs than the Decepticons duo. I always hide away, trying to hide away from the world. I am hiding in fear, in the fact I will be helpless again. How long will I feel like this? When will I ever get over this fear? Will I continue to be a coward my who life? No, I won’t let myself become that bad, this is simply not my time to toughen up yet…


	15. Lonely Road

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.14~ Lonely Road

I sat and watched this movie with Miko, it was called “My Neighbour Totoro” it was so cool the big animal seems kind. I also felt myself connect with Mei, she and her were alike. We would do anything to make sure people were okay. We both also jumped to conclusions. I thought back to the many rude awakenings eyes narrowing.

“You know this movie isn’t that bad in English,” Miko stated, Raf seemed to be happy Jack seemed unfazed.

“So this was a movie you watched as a kid, what even was that animal thing?” Jack asked Miko, looked insulted.

“He is a mix between a rabbit and a tanuki.” She stated, a grin crossing her face. “Some rumors say that he is a god of death and that this movie was inspired by a real crime in Japan.”

“A crime?” I quizzed.

“Nothing, the director, and the writer said there is no connection I just wanted to scare Jack.

“Why always me?” 

“Now I got a lot more of these, this studio is like the Disney of Japan, if his name is on it, got a guarantee to be good. I suggest we watch Ponyo next since Stargazer loved the little mermaid it is kind of inspired by that story.” She explained digging through the movies.

“Hate to interrupt you all, but it is time for you all to head home,” Optimus stated, he and the others entered through the long corridor outside.

“Aw Optimus, we’ll watch Ponyo tomorrow Star,” Miko whined I let them all jump onto my hands as I set them down.

“Movies were fun, I like that Totoro, but Miko what is a tanuki never heard of that human animal,” I asked.

“Oh they are like Racoons but bigger, back home they are seen as wise animals and are respected.” She explained, of so they were like that thing I saw in the trash-can outside Jack’s workplace.

“Okay, bye Jack, Miko and Raf, see you tomorrow!” I chimed, they nodded as they went with their guardians to head home.

“Why the sudden interest in human-wildlife from what I have seen they are other food or pests.” Ratchet stated.

“Well, I remember carrier talking about Cybertron’s wildlife, like petrorabbits and turbofoxes,” I stated, turning I smiled at Ratchet. “What else was on Cybertron?”

“Quite a bit, but no need to mention them, they are all gone now.”

“Does that mean that they should be forgotten?”

“Yes, no need to call an animal that can never exist.”

“I guess.”

“I don’t entirely agree old friend, while it may be that they may not exist or ever will again, keeping a record of our history is good. Preserving our culture and heritage can help prevent future mistakes.” Optimus countered.

“I guess you are right, I just don’t see the interest in them.” Ratchet replied.

“Opmis can you tell me about all of them?” I asked he nodded.

“How about that be your bedtime story this evening?” he suggested, I nodded and let him pick me up.

“Night Rache!” I chimed, he smiled and turned to pat my head and rub a thumb down my cheek and kiss my forehelm.

“Sleep well, you need your rest.” He stated I smiled as Optimus began to walk to my room.

“Opmis, why didn’t Rache wanna talk about them, he usually loves to tell me about Cybertron?” I asked.

“Sometimes memory can be bitter, you know sometimes we can’t speak on it.” He replied.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense, he must miss Cybertron.”

“Yes, he certainly does.”

“Opmis, will we stay on Earth even when the Decepticons are gone.”

“We shall see, we may need to move to find the energon necessary.”

“Oh? I thought earth had a lot of it.”

“Yes, but this resource is not resupplying.” 

“Oh, so we will have to leave?”

“One day, but for now Earth is our home.”

(Ratchet’s POV)

I awoke to feel a tugging on my hand, onlining my optics I turned my vision to my hand. There I saw two bright golden eyes and tears forming in big wells in the corner of her optics. Moving I sat up and picked up the small one laying her in my lap. 

“Now what is bothering you, little one?” I asked.

“I saw it again, all the energon.” She replied, I sighed and hugged her close.

“It’s all in the past, right now I do not think they want to see you smile, you are the light in the dark. To us and to them.” I hushed.

“I don’t wanna lose anyone else.” She cried.

“I can’t promise you that it won’t happen, but I will try my best to be here with you as much as I can,” I promised.

“Rache, don’t leave.”

“I won’t come on let’s lay down you can stay here tonight.”

“Thanks, Rache.”

“No problem sweetspark.”

(Stargazer’s POV)

I finished my school work, now I was wandering around the halls doing my daily checks for maintenance. I couldn’t help what I saw, the floor looked as if it was covered in splattered energon but I know it’s not. Just another day in my life, seeing things, feeling things, I can never be normal I am so tainted by this war. I honestly don’t know why they say my smile is what keeps them going. 

I’ve learned now that the worst place to be is inside my mind, all I can recall is bad, and all I see is bad. The bad of the world, the energon stains in the halls. Some days I feel like I am living in a world of evil and a world of death. I am done with this, I wish I could not see a world like this.

‘Hey Star how is your work doing I am ready to train soon.’ I leaned my head down before turning a smiling.

“I can’t wait I need to hurry then, better get back to work.” I chimed.

‘You look a little off.’ I stated.

“It’s nothing, go on ahead I will hurry up.” I chimed.

‘Well, okay…’ he stated and walked off.

I could see the shadow of Megatron watch Bee pass an evil smile upon his face. I turned away, evil follows me, I walk this path. This path is not one anyone else can walk. This path is for me and my demons, the past, and the life I have so tainted in the energon of others.

(Bumblebee’s POV)

We finished our training, I could tell Star was feeling off, but for why not too sure. I want to help her but I feel like this is out of my league, I got up and rubbed her helm. She looked up at me and put on a fake smile.

‘I am gonna see if Ratchet wants to see your perfected form.’ I stated.

“Okay, I’ll wait here.”

I walked swiftly down the halls toward the main room, I know Ratchet can reach her. Walking in and saw him working on the console, I tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at me then turned back to the screen, I sighed heavily.

‘I think there is something wrong with Stargazer?” I stated, he stopped and turned to look at me his face in concern.


	16. Her Rache

TFP: Youngling  
Ch.15~ Her Rache

I began to retrace the new move-set Bee had just taught me, as I looked around all I could see in my peripheral was splattered energon. How could this keep up, no matter the distractions they stay there staining my life. What was with me, was I just a stain in the universe? It is all I could do not to just sit and wallow in my own self pity, but this a duty to the dead that energon belonged to. 

“Bumblebee was right you have certainly gotten better at defence.” Rache complimented, I turned to him with a fake smile.

“Thanks Rache, this is serious training.” I stated, he gave me odd a look.

“Now I know something is off.” He stated, I looked away only to see a blood-stained room behind me, I quickly shook my head.

“I’m fine, I just wish this was more that defence training.” I lied, he shook his head.

“Good try, I have been around too long to fall for youngling lies.” He replied, I sighed out a vent.

“Just not having a good day in my head.”

“In your head?”

“Forget it, not something you can fix.”

“Well I can’t fix things if you don’t talk to me.”

“Rache, it won’t go away.”

“What won’t?”

“The energon splattered everywhere I go, it’s like it follows me.”

“Star those are just vague memories of your ship, nothing to be scared of, maybe you had a bad nightmare last night.”

“No, it’s me, I wasn’t meant to get out of that ship. I should have died with Rift, Solaris, and.. Replay, I should have died in that room with everyone else.”

“Stargazer look at me.” He called, I looked up at him as he put his servos on my shoulder. “Don’t ever say that, you were not meant to die, no one on that ship was. War is cruel, it can steal away all we love, you weren’t meant to die, nor were they. You are very special, you may never forget them but if one of them survived and were in your pedes you would want them to be happy and live, am I right?”

“I w-would.”

“Now is this any way for a young medic to act, how about we get your training in today?” 

“Yeah, I wanna train, I wanna be a medic, I wanna make them all proud.”

“You already have little one, now come on let’s go.”

(Bumblebee’s POV)

I smiled as she held Ratchet’s hand walking to the main room, she was so young. Now I guess we all are, I remember living in that center as the combat waged. I miss my own creators, but she is lucky to get a mech like Ratchet to care for her from the start. 

At least he seemed to have this sort of magic touch with her. I’d like to think me and Star are friends but even I cannot calm her. I bet Ratchet has seen stuff like this throughout this war. I mean I was born during the war, he was born long before the war. 

“Hey Bee.” Bulk called, I turned to him.

‘Hi Bulkhead, had an interesting training session with Star.’ I replied.

“Oh?” he quizzed.

‘She was having bad memories again, kinda reminds me of when I was her age.’ I explained.

“Yeah, she is a tough kid tho, got a wreckers spirit in her.”

‘You would say that.’

“What, she is tough and loves to work hard.”

‘Sounds more like Ratchet then you Bulk.’

“I guess, he is the oldest strictest mech I know.”

‘He isn’t the strictest, I think Ultra Magnus gets that.’

“True, so ready to go get the kids at school.”

‘Yep, let’s go don’t like to leave them waiting.’

(Stargazer’s POV)

I finished my studying, I learned how to hook up an energon drip and how to use sealant. Lucky for me Bulk is a good subject, he is a Wrecker for sure as he gets all the minor injuries. I was pleased with what I learned and even more pleased with the pride gave to me by Ratchet. Jazz, I mean Carrier, always told me Ratchet was a great mech. He truly was, he helped me so much.

“You seem quite?” he asked, I looked up from my datapad. 

“Yeah I was just looking at something, it says Split spark twins, it sounds like my brothers.” I answered, he looked at me surprised.

“That makes sense, they are split spark twins, it is the rarest form of twins.” He replied.

“Really? No wonder they always did everything together.” 

“Not everything, Sunstreaker would get annoyed with Sideswipe ever so often.”

“Only when Sides is being too silly.”

“Silly is one word I could use to describe Sideswipe.”

“Rache, do you think they are still out there?”

“Knowing those two, they are probably making their own little group to fight the Con’s still in space.”

“Just like Uncle Blue, right?”

“Probably, he had always been a good solider, a little to talkative but he took little risks, reminded me of his brother quite a bit.”

“Do you think any other Autobots will come to Earth?”

“Maybe, we do have a signal sent out but, I wonder how far into space it can reach.”

“I hope it can reach someone, we could use the help.”

“Indeed, now go play I got work to finish before the human children arrive.”

“Okay, and Rache, I love you.”

With that I hugged his leg, I felt him put a hand to helm rubbing it soothingly. Letting him go I saw he looked embarrassed, smiling I ran off through the base, now to see what I can do. 

(Optimus’s POV)

I arrived back at base oddly I did not see Stargazer playing with the humans. I wandered down the halls till I heard some soft vents, looking up I saw here laying asleep on a pile of crates. Reaching up I picked her up holding her close as I reached to grab her datapad. I froze as I looked at the screen seems she had drawn herself and Ratchet together. 

“Hey Optimus, how was your patrol, oh you found her.” Arcee replied.

“Yes, she was napping on top of these boxes, and my patrol was uneventful, were you looking for her?” I asked.

“Not really, I just noticed she did come running when me and Jack arrived.”

“Seems she is too tired for more games.”

“Seems so, want me to put her to bed.”

“That is fine Arcee, I will put her down for the night.”

“Okay, she sure is cute.”

“Indeed.”

I walked down towards her room, I laid down on the berth, she rolled over curling up. As I went to set her datapad down on her bedside but stopped, no I want to show this to Ratchet. Turning to leave her room, I heard a bang I turned to see her servo laying on her nightstand. 

“Rache…” she mumbled before rolling back over, I smiled fondly.

“I will bring this back, I know he will love to see your drawing.” I soothed, with that I left her room and subspaced her datapad for later.

(Ratchet’s POV)

Everyone was gone for the evening, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I smirked, “Orion, so what is it?” I asked.

“Come and turn around so you can see this.” He replied, I chuckled turning.

“Wow…” I muttered as I looked at the sweet drawing of me and stargazer on her datapad.

“She drew this before she fell asleep on the pile of crates, I thought you would enjoy seeing this.” He stated.

“Of course I am, this is so sweet, she seems to have a bit of Sunstreaker’s talent with art.” I stated.

“Rache, where is my datapad?” Star asked with a yawn.

“Right here sweetspark, I love this drawing you did.” I answered, walking over I knelt before her.

“My drawing..?” she mumbled, I showed her the datapad as she rubbed an optic.

“Yes this is super cute, I am happy you wanted to draw us.” I reminded, she looked at her datapad.

“Why wouldn’t I, you are my Rache.” She stated, I smiled and hugged her.

“You are too sweet, now let’s get you back to bed.” I hushed, she nodded leaning into me as I picked her up.

“Okay…”


End file.
